Lonely Souls
by k-tiraam
Summary: Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again... and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. /A sequel to 'Something Much More'-fic. ::shounen ai:: /Ran&Omi/incomplete/PG13 for now/ CHANGED PEN-NAME!
1. Chapter 1: Kinder Souls

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Hee-hee… Here again! Sorry for the delay. Aaahh… so some of you **_do_** like my previous **_WK_**-fanfics! *whew* I was getting worried that I have lost my touch in writing **any** kind of fics. Thank you all you have reviewed my WK-fics so far!!! *kisses & hugs* 

Before I let you go, I want to thank _**Koori-chan**_ for beta-reading _"Something Much More"_! ^___^ Arigatô gozaimasu! (Psst, Koori-chan, keep up with that interesting story you have written so far!) Reviews or e-mails, please! (Wherever you're reading this...) 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters 

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!) 

**Category: Multi-part, shônen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU, a slight of angst-nature in later chapters**

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel for the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! ^_^ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 1: Kinder Souls 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
To some, the setting sun is a beautiful sight. To others, the rising sun is most wonderful scene to watch. A pair of blue eyes is watching the setting sun with interest. Observing as the red sun was going to its resting place for the night, giving the space in the sky to the soon appearing moon. 

Yet, another day was over. Another lonely and heart tiring day is behind. Leaving the young archer of Weiß in his room. Alone. 

^^^^ 

The next morning, the sun rises once again, waking up all the living things in the world with its ray. A sleeping man's eyes twitched under the closed eyelids for few minutes, and then opens, revealing the pair of amethyst violet eyes. 

The sunray blinds his eyes for few seconds, making him to shut them quickly and then try to open them again. After blinking for couple of times, he was fully awakened. Running his fingers through his scarlet locks. 

Narrowing his eyes as he stared at his window, at the rising sun. Yet, a new day arrives. Bring along the new feelings of loneliness… into his soul. 

^^^^ 

"Only couple of weeks left, then the school's over!!" Ryoji said cheerfully, letting out a little whisper of 'yahoo' in the end. 

Omi turned at his classmate, smiling. "Yeah." 

"So, what are you going to do after school? Going to college or something like that?" Ryoji leaned onto his palms as his elbows are resting on Omi's desk. 

"Umm… I'm not sure. Maybe." Omi continued reading his English book. 

Ryoji was quiet for a second, then he dipped Omi's book so that it was on the desk now, giving the greenish-blue haired boy a chance to look at Omi's face. 

"A genius like you, doesn't know where to head to in his life? That's hard to bite. Don't tell me that you're actually planning to work at that flower shop?" 

Omi shrugged. "Maybe… I don't know. All I know is that, I can't go to college…" _'Because the Weiß are on a "break" for now… I can't live a normal life until Manx confirms our current status in Kritiker's organization.'_

"Why not?" Ryoji's word cut into Omi's thoughts, genuinely interested to hear Omi's reason. 

"…Not enough money…" 

"Oh." Ryoji gave a blank look to the honey-blonde boy. Just then, their English teacher came in and began the attendance before starting the class. 

Omi's thoughts wandered off to the events when they finally defeated the Esset and the Schwarz. He had done many searching of them, but there was no trace of them. None. They are gone. 

"Tsukiyono?" 

Blink. "Here!" 

^^^^ 

After bidding farewells with Ryoji (as his boyfriend came to pick him up), Omi headed to "Koneko no Sumu Ie". But then, after walking for ten minutes or so, he changed his mind and went to the park. 

Once he got there, Omi went to the tree, where he likes to sit by. From there, he could see the whole park and the pond… where people can meet their friends and families, exchanging their "hello's" and news of their lives. 

This spot, is Omi's favorite one. This spot, gives Omi the strength he needs for his nightly missions. To see the reason, why he was killing those whose minds has been drugged with the hunger for more power - who were hurting the innocent lives. 

A reason… to live. 

There were times and moments when Omi felt both physically and mentally tired. Times, when his mind was about to give up on the living. Such as, when he found out about his true origin and the time when Ôka died in his arms. Her death left an empty feeling inside him. Loneliness and sorrow for the lost of his relative, the _only_ relative he _really_ wanted to get know of. Who _really_ cared for him. 

If it wasn't for his team and friends… Omi could have give up. They alone gave him the new strength and will to live. Also his feelings for their leader-in-action, Ran, strengthened his soul to live. Omi still hadn't told the scarlet-haired man of his feelings. He was a bit… helpless how to confront the man, and tell him about his feelings. 

Had Omi been more watchful of his surroundings, he could have noticed a man next to him, who just appeared to stand by the tree. 

^^^^ 

Ran got out of the hospital where his sister was, after hearing the latest news about her medical status and well-being. After her kidnapping from the hospital and rescuing her from the hands of their enemies, Ran has been worried of her condition. 

Fortunately, she made it and was now fine - or as fine as she can be, in coma. 

According to the doctors, Aya will be fine under their care, with guards now securing the hall, where her room is located. 

Ran didn't trust the security, but then Manx came by, telling him that she _personally_ signed the guards to secure his sister's safety. In case if it will happen again. Hearing this, Ran became a little bit relaxed. Knowing that Aya was under the watchful care of Kritiker… or what's left of it. 

Subconsciously, Ran let his feet take him to the park and once arriving to the park, Ran realizes where he was. Oh well, what harm can it do? Ken and Yôji can handle the shop without him. He glanced at his wristwatch. The school should be over for Omi now. So Omi will be there with them, helping those two out with the customers and flowers. 

Ran sat down on the park's bench, letting his arms drop over his knees. 

Omi. 

Recently, his thoughts were on Omi besides Aya. When Takatori Reiji's organization was destroyed, Ran was free of his revenge. Free to live a normal life. But his life was anything but normal… in his own eyes. He cannot continue with his life from where it was left off. Not until Aya has recovered from the coma, and until Manx tells them if they will continue working for Kritiker as assassins or not. The Kritiker also were on a progress to affirm the fate of their enemies, the Schwarz. Until then, the members of Weiß will continue on living under their cover-up. 

Sighing, Ran finally let his eyes wander around the park - watching the people's every day's routine. Talking and gossiping with each other, kids playing and having fun. Having nothing to fear during the daylight. But at night… that's the different story. 

Then his eyes caught of a familiar figure, not far from him, sitting under a tree. 

_'What's Omi doing here?'_ Ran thought genuinely curious for the reason of Omi being here. 

Without realizing it, Ran stood up from the bench and walked toward the honey-blonde youth who had his knees pulled up against his chest and his chin resting over them. 

Omi must have been in deep thoughts since he didn't notice Ran's arrival. Standing right next to the tree, looking at him. 

Finally, Ran made him noticed and sat next to Omi, who was startled of the other man's sudden appearance. 

"Ack!! A-A-Aya-kun?! W-where did you come from?? (I didn't see you here.)" Omi tried to calm his poor, rapidly beating heart. Still surprised of Ran's arrival. 

"Came from the hospital." 

"Oh. H-how's Aya-chan doing?" Omi mentally kicked at himself. _'Stupid question, Tsukiyono!'_

"As fine as she can be." Ran answered almost mechanically, his eyes locked on the activity in the park. 

"Oh. That's… good to hear… I think." Omi blushed at his own stumbling with words. After that, both of them were silent, observing the people passing by them. What really got their eyes was a young couple deeply in love. 

Omi watched, how the girl's boyfriend paid attention to her and likewise. _'To be like them,'_ Omi sighed thoughtfully, the blush creeping back over his face. 

Ran also watched the same couple with interest and then at the slightly blushing teammate. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Eh?" Omi blinked at Ran who had his eyes turned to the pond. 

"I thought you went to "Koneko" after the school." Ran mentally frowned. He did not mean to say that. 

"Well… I thought to come here for a while to clear my mind of things that has happened to us…" Omi played with his fingertips, staring at them. 

Ran leaned his head against the tree. "That takes two of us then." 

"Eh?" 

"I also came here to clear my mind as well. What happened with the Esset and the Schwarz… and what will happen to Aya-chan… and us…" 

Omi's blue eyes widened with interest, thinking about something before looking at the older man. "What do you think will happen to us?" 

Ran stared at Omi from the corners of his eyes. "Tell you the truth… I don't know. As long it's for the best." 

"What about Aya-chan?" 

The amethyst violet eyes were spaced out for a second before Ran finally found the answer for Omi. "In my heart, I hope she will wake from the coma… so she can live a normal life…" 

"And you?" Ran turned to face Omi. "What about you, Aya-kun?" 

"Me?" Ran stood up and brushed away the grass from his coat. "I only wish for another chance to live… as myself." 

"Yourself?" Omi asked, puzzled. 

"As I was before all this…" Ran said quietly. 

Omi nodded, understanding him. _'It's amazing… that Aya-kun talks this much… with me, nonetheless.'_

"What about you?" 

Omi looked at Ran who had his hand in the pocket of his coat, looking back at him. 

"I don't know. I guess… I can try living on my own as well… thinking about getting another job. If Manx confirms that there is no need for us anymore. That the Schwarz are really gone." 

The scarlet-haired man hummed, accepting his answer. 

Who knows how long they stayed as they are until Ran extended his hand for Omi who blinked his eyes twice before accepting Ran's help, lifting himself up from the ground. The moment when their hands touched, Omi felt an electric shock run through his skin. Ran didn't go unnoticed of the same feeling. 

Their hands were locked for seconds before Omi finally realized he was still holding onto Ran's hand and let go of it. Already missing its warmth. 

"I, umm…" 

"Let's go back. I have my car still parked at the hospital's parking place." Ran walked away, leading them back. Omi stood there for a moment and then gathered up his things, then followed Ran. 

It took them a while to arrive to the hospital's parking place and to find Ran's Porsche. Ran opened the door and went in, unlocking the other for Omi to enter. Once in, Omi quickly put on the seatbelt as Ran started the car. And they were off. 

^^^^ 

"Thank you and come again soon!" Yôji called after the young woman in early twenties. Pity that she already has a boyfriend. The lanky blonde sighed, bored to his wits, and leaned his elbows against the counter. "Aw, man… how much longer? Oi, Ken! Any sight of either Aya or Omi?" 

"Nope. I…" Ken was interrupted by a sound of car's engine coming to the garage. "Never mind… Aya's here." 

"Tadaima! Sorry that we're late." Omi chirped with his usual cheerfulness. 

"O-okaeri," Ken managed to mutter out, surprised. 

"I will be right back," Omi shouted, already at upstairs. Not a moment later, Ran also went to the upstairs, leaving behind Ken and Yôji at the downstairs. 

"Is it just me or is there something going on between them?" Yôji rubbed his neck, his detective instincts kicking in. 

"I think it's just you, Yôji. Aya must have seen Omi on his way home from school and gave him a lift." Ken reasoned putting away the flower arrangement he has been carrying around. 

"Yeah… maybe you're right… for once." 

Eye twitch. "Nani?!? Oi!!!! Don't turn your back at me!! Face me like a man and tell me, what did you mean by that!??! Kudô!!!" 

^^^^ 

The moon is up, shining its silvery glory and beauty in a nightly sky. Creating an atmosphere across the sky that calms the restless souls of people, who haven't yet closed their eyes and gone to sleep. 

In a place called "Koneko no Sumu Ie", only two out of four men were awake. Staring and admiring the moon - one from outside, the other from inside - searching for an answer from it, thinking about themselves, others… and their future.   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 2: Aya-chan's Waking 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

1. Koneko no Sumu Ie = Kitty in the House   
**2. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**3. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**4. oi =** hey   
**5. tadaima =** I'm home / we're home   
**6. okaeri =** welcome home   
**7. nani? =** what? 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: August 8, 2003   
Second draft: August 15 - 16, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	2. Chapter 2: Ayachan's Waking

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:**La-la-la-laa… I'm bored… @_@ Need something to do… (**Ran:** Then write the fic. **Me:** Okay, okay… I'm writing! I'm writing! Sheesh…) Oh well. I'm planning to post two chapters at same time… I can do that now, but let's see how it will turn out in the future. And how often? *shrugs* Who knows? It's quite tiring to write sometimes but hey, that doesn't mean I will give up on it now! Not this time, that is. I have sooooo many interesting ideas for this fic! *cackles* (**Omi:** *his hand creeps closer to his hidden daggers* I don't like the sound of that… **Ran:** *glares the author* **Me:** What? Wha~a~aaat???) 

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying reading this! ^__^ Reviews or e-mails, please! 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters 

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now. This fic will turn into a R-rated in later chapters!) 

**Category:** Multi-part, shônen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU, a slight of angst-nature in later chapters 

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel for the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! ^_^ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 2: Aya-chan's Waking 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
The heart monitor next the patient is beeping and the neon green line in the screen moved with the heartbeat. Jumping up and down as the heart beat in a sleep mode. 

Suddenly, the patient's heart began to beat a bit faster. Some movements under the hospital's sheets were seen, fingers were twitching over the sheets. 

The comatose patient was starting to wake after her two years' of sleep, unaware of the passing time around her. Her eyes moving under the closed eyelids, starting to flutter open little by little. The light in the room stung her eyes, and she had to close them again. Few minutes later, she tried again and this time, opening them carefully. 

She let her eyes adjust to the bright lights for a moment, so she could look around to know where she is. Coming to a conclusion that she is in a hospital, she couldn't help but to ponder rapidly: 'Why was she here?' 'Where's her family?' And more importantly, 'Where was her brother?' 

"R…Ra…Ran…nii…chan…" 

^^^^ 

"Congratulations, Omittchi!" 

"Mou!! Yôji-kun! Quit calling me that!!" 

"Heh-heh… You're _our_ lil' 'Omittchi', _Omittchi_!" Yôji kept teasing the recently graduated boy, who was scolding (cutely) at the taller blonde. Sigh. It seems he was cursed to be cute for the rest of his life… no matter how old he gets. 

"Hidoi!! Quit it!!" 

"No way, _chibi_." 

An angry blush crept over Omi's cheeks as he kept frowning at Yôji. "Yôji-kun…" 

"Hey, Yôji! Stop it already!" Ken came to Omi's rescue through the crowd, wearing his nice-looking clothes for Omi's graduation day. "This is Omi's big day, and I don't think Omi likes to be teased today." 

Smiling, Omi clapped his hands at Ken's words, genuinely happy of his brunette haired man's help. "Arigatô, Ken-kun!" 

"No problem," Ken smiled. 

"Aw, spoilsport…" Yôji harrumphed. 

"You should thank me. If I hadn't stop you, Aya would have killed you…" 

"Eh??" Yôji lifted an eyebrow at Ken. "What makes you think that?" 

Ken sweatdropped. "Well… he was giving you one of his 'shi-ne'-glares behind you." The brunette man pointed at the scarlet-haired one behind Yôji, making the lanky man turn around quickly, almost jumping into air in startled. 

"Oi, Aya! I didn't know you were there!" Yôji scratched his neck, nervously, his sunglasses almost falling off his nose. 

"Kudô, act like a grown man and quit fooling around. Like Ken said, this is Omi's big day." 

"Maa, maa…" 

Two boys bit far from the trio now, were watching the scene. One was laughing, the other let his head drop to hide his red face in embarrassment. 

"Ne, Omi. You didn't say they are this hilarious!" 

"I had my reasons," Omi mumbled lowly, fidgeting his fingers. "Is your boyfriend here?" 

"Yeah. He's somewhere there," Ryoji pointed over the crowd, still looking for his boyfriend, Hiro. "So, Omi… have you confessed your feelings for the tall, handsome, scarlet-haired dream man of yours?" 

Omi's cheeks became red again, and he placed his hand over Ryoji's mouth, shushing him and looking around frantically. "Shush!! Keep it down, will you??? To answer your question: no. I haven't." 

Ryoji took Omi's hand off his mouth, scolding at his friend in disappointment. "What?? You _still_ haven't told him?? What the hell are you waiting for?? For a pink cat to fly over the moon, saying: 'Go for it, Omi-kun'??" Ryoji blinked. ("Hey, that rhymed!") 

Omi sweatdropped at Ryoji's words. "Interesting saying, Ryoji-kun…" 

"Ahem! Thanks." Ryoji joked. 

"Ah, there you're, Ryo-koi," a deep voice said behind them. Both of the boys turned around to see Hiro, Ryoji boyfriend who was two years older than them. Hiro gave Ryoji a quick peck over his cheek and then turned to look at Omi (who was still blushing). "Congratulations to both of you. This is your big day now." 

"Y-yeah," Omi managed to say to the dark haired man with reddish-brown eyes. _'Ryoji-kun's boyfriend sure is a looker.'_

"Shouldn't we get going, _koi_? Your family's waiting for you." 

"Okay, Hiro! I will be right after you!" Ryoji waved at Hiro and then turned to Omi, "And you, stop avoiding your dream man and go get him! That's how I got Hiro for myself!" The greenish-blue haired boy winked before saying good luck and days to Omi and others who just came to look for their young friend. 

"Let's get going. We still have few more surprises for you at home," Yôji grinned, wrapping his arm around Omi and leading the whole group out to the parking place, where they saw something that got them by surprise. 

Manx was waiting for them nearby Ran's Porsche. 

"Eh? Manx-san?" Omi was more surprised than the others, his eyes slightly wider. 

"Konnichi wa. First, congratulations for your graduation, Omi. You did very well, despite your _job_." Since they are in a public area, Manx chose her words carefully. Not to give away the _true_ identity of their real job. 

"Er, shouldn't we be at the 'Koneko'? That is…" 

"No need," Manx interrupted Ken, "I'm not here for your _flower arrangements_ or anything else like that. No. I'm here to bring Fujimiya-san a message, which concerns about his sister." Ran flinched. Has something happened to her? Manx turned to him, her face expressionless, "Your sister has finally woke up from the coma. Asking for you." 

All three of them gasped, completely taken by surprised. While Ran, let his eyes go wider, awestruck and delighted. Aya-chan… she's awake! His little sister has finally waked! 

The images of his sister flashed in his mind: from their childhood to the time when their parents were killed, and when Aya went to a coma. 

Spacing out for couple of second, Ran shook his head to bring himself back to the reality, to realize he isn't alone right now. 

"I will go see her," Ran said calmly and took a quick glance at Omi, who was next to him, watching at him with happiness and slight disappointment in his blue eyes. 

"Omi…" 

"It's all right, Aya-kun… I understand," Omi assured him, smiling. "Go see your sister." 

"Yeah, we'll start the party without you… Heh-heh… Maybe bringing couple women to the party," Yôji winked smugly and teasingly. 

"Yôji!!!" "Yôji-kun!!!" Ken and Omi cried out at the same time, Manx behind them massaging her temple and Ran glaring at him. 

"Gee… Can't a guy make a little joke around here?" Yôji stared at them over his sunglasses, half-irritated. 

Without further words, Ran went into his Porsche, starting the engine and left. Leaving behind three men and a woman. He felt a little bit bad leaving Omi on his day… but he had to see his sister. He just had to! _'Forgive me, Omi… I will make it up for you…'_

Omi kept watching after Ran's Porsche, until it was completely gone from his sight. He told no lies to Ran. He really does understand him and his urge to see his sister… after waiting for her waking for so long. 

Sighing, Omi followed Ken and Yôji to Yôji's car. He never really had any complete memories of his own family when he was still little. Nor had he experienced a real family life like Ran and the others had. His own blood relatives weren't what he originally had dreamed of and hoped for, that's for sure. But his friends, the Weiß and Manx… are his family now, which makes Omi feel a bit happy to have. 

_'Aya-kun… Stay with your sister for as long as you want. You've earned it… after all this time…'_

^^^^ 

About half an hour later, at the hospital, Fujimiya Aya was having hard time to believe that it has been already two years since she was brought here, and that she has been in a coma all that time. It didn't feel like it, but the doctor told her that it was quite normal to any comatose patient to feel like that. 

Even so, what of her family, her mother, father? And what of her brother, Ran? Where are they then? She asked for them from the doctor, but he shook his head, saying it wasn't for him to say about them. She was starting to have a bad feeling about it. 

Just then, the door of her room opened. 

Aya snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at the door. Her eyes became wide when she saw who the visitor is. 

Ran. Her older brother was here. He's alive. And yet, she couldn't help the feeling that something in him has changed - something that she couldn't figure out, at least not now. 

Ran can see it, yet still couldn't believe it - the excitement and joy running in his veins, misting his mind. She's really awake. She's alive and she's with him once again. His eyes half-closed in thought. He has a family again… besides the Weiß. 

Both siblings kept staring at each other for few second, until Ran finally took a step toward Aya, sitting down on her bed next to her. Then carefully, he took her into his arms, embracing her. 

"I thought I lost you," Ran whispered, his throat dry. 

Aya didn't know that to say or to respond, so she remained quiet in her brother's arms, savoring his warmth. Until… 

"Where's _okaasan_ and _otousan_?" Aya finally broke the silent in the room, now becoming more and more worried. Indeed. Where are their parents? Why weren't they with Ran? Has something happened to them? 

Ran winced, but kept his sister in his embrace. How he wants to tell her about their parents… but it was still too soon for her to know their parents' fate. Much too soon. 

"Aya-chan… I will tell you in time, but not now." 

"Why not? Where are they? Don't tell me that _otousan_ is working, Ran-niichan. Tell me that they are on their way here." 

_'I don't know how to tell her… How can I?'_ The scarlet bangs covered his eyes from his sister and he was biting his lower lip to control himself not to tell Aya the truth… not yet. 

"Aya-chan, please. I will tell you everything, what has happened while you were in a coma, but not now. It's too soon for you to know. Just wait for a while. You're _still_ recovering from the coma," Ran reasoned with his stubborn little sister. 

Aya stared Ran critically for a moment before nodding. "All right, Ran-niichan. I will wait. Just promise that you will tell me everything." Aya smiled, trying to cheer up Ran from his gloomy look. 

Besides Omi, Aya also had a way to cheer up Ran. Always trying to make him feel happy and less gloomy, never thinking about herself for a moment. Ran is grateful of his sister's effort to make him feel happy and relaxed. 

But… how will she take the news of their dead parents…? And of his secret? 

^^^^ 

Hours later, it was already late evening when Ran finally left from the hospital. Leaving Aya to sleep and recover fully. 

First, he thought about going to 'Koneko' but then changed his mind and went to Manx. It took a while for him to arrive to the police station where she was working under cover. Now that he was there, Ran has few questions to ask from Manx. (And if he was lucky, from Birman as well.) 

^^^^ 

Meanwhile, back at the 'Koneko no Sumu Ie', Omi was watching Ken and Yôji cleaning the kitchen from the mess they have created. The honey-blonde boy wanted to help them but they declined his help, explaining that this is his day and he didn't need to do any cleaning today. 

Omi sighed by the kitchen's table, stirring his drink with a straw. Wonder, how will this turn out to be? Oh well. If they _do_ need his help, Omi can always lend a hand. 

Taking a sip from his drink (which, by the way, wasn't strong), Omi looked at the presents he had received from the others. From Ryoji (who rushed after him at the parking place before Omi left) he got a friendship bracelet. Ken gave him a new CD - Evanescence - and a new adventure game for his computer. (He likes good strategy games.) Yôji gave him a little black book for the ladies' addresses (which isn't going to happen) and a framed photograph of them, with their names craved into the silver frame below the picture. From Manx, a key for his motorcycle since Omi had got himself a license for motorcycle. Manx told him that it was from her, Birman and some of his acquaintances from Kritiker. 

Both Ken and Yôji fell over when they found a blue and black motorcycle (with a little bit red and white on it) from their garage. The engineers and mechanics from the Kritiker had it designed for Omi's usage. At first glance, it looked like a racing bike but it had a passenger's seat behind. 

Omi had an itch to try it out, but he decided to leave it for tomorrow. Now, he was waiting for the fourth member of their team, hoping that everything's going to be all right for him and his younger sibling.   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 3: Ran's Dilemma 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations: **

1. (o)niichan = elder brother; _'Ran-niichan'_ can be translated as _'brother Ran'_… if you want to   
**2. Omittchi =** A nickname for Omi   
**3. mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd   
**4. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**5. hidoi =** awful, mean; it's mean / that's mean _[AN: Please, correct me if I got it wrong!!]_   
**6. chibi =** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.   
**7. arigatô (gozaimasu) =** thank you (very much)   
**8. shi-ne =** die   
**9. oi =** hey   
**10. maa, maa =** now, now   
**11. koi =** love, lover   
**12. konnichi wa =** good day, hello   
**13. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**14. okaasan =** mother   
**15. otousan =** father   
**16. Koneko no Sumu Ie =** Kitty in the House 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: August 9, 2003   
Second draft: August 19 - 20, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Request:** Can anyone help me to come up with a model for Omi's motorcycle? (That is close to the description I wrote in this chapter?) Please? I'm not so good to come up with a good model for it. -_-;;; Help. Also, can anyone tell me the model of Yôji's car? (I forgot it already…) 


	3. Chapter 3: Ran's Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Hello! Sorry that it took me this long. I had a hectic time because of my homesite! *mutters* I have been e-mailing with the host site about it but so far I haven't got any answer from them. (No updates until I'm sure it's safe for me to update my site again.) 

I have also signed up into a Japanese course! ^__^ Whee!! Don't worry, though. It won't affect me *too* much. I hope. It's only on late evening on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Also I have been computer coloring some of my fan arts (which I should have done weeks ago) and taking a little break from the writing. 

Now, to those who have reviewed this fic: 

**_fanny-chan2 ~_** Thanks for the review and thanks for telling me the model of Yôji's car! ^___^   
**_Kasra ~_** Thank you for your review as well! *sniff* It really warmed my heart… Oohh… you will see how Ran will handle the things with his sister in this and next chapter. 

Enjoy reading and reviews, please! *gives the puppy-look* 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters 

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!) 

**Category:** Multi-part, shônen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU 

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! ^_^ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 3: Ran's Dilemma 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
Ran could feel the cool wind sweep over his pale face while leaning against his Porsche, arms folded over his chest and watching at the ground. The cool wind ruffled his scarlet locks while he is in deep thoughts, thinking about what happened earlier today at Manx's office. 

About her opinions, solutions and thoughts for the Weiß's future, which will affect to his future with Aya-chan. 

**_~ Flashback ~_**

Frowning in annoyance and craving for answers, Ran marched into Manx's office and shut the door quickly from any curious ears so nobody will hear anything about their private conversation. 

"Fujimiya-san… What brings you were? I thought that you were at---" 

"Cut the chat, Manx. We need to talk. Now," Ran's voice was stern and filled with determination. 

Manx frowned slightly. "This… isn't the right place to talk…" 

"I know that, and I will take that risk since this concerns about **our** future… not to mention my **sister's** future." 

Manx was silent for few minutes; the slight frown still remained over her brows, her eyes shining with concern and worry. She knows what he was talking about. All too well. 

"I see…What do you want to know?" Manx dropped her chin over her clasped hands, looking at Ran under her brows. 

"Do we still work for you?" 

"In a way, yes. But your future is still under questioning. I cannot give you the straight decision yet because it's still unknown to any of us." Manx paused before continuing. "Until the conclusion has been made, you will work undercover and we shall continue paying you even if there are no missions for you." 

Ran scolded. "In another word, you're buying us to keep our mouths shut about us and you," the scarlet-haired man snorted inaudibly, "Don't worry about that at all. It's not like we will blabber to the world about it." 

"You misunderstood me, Fujimiya-san," Manx shook her head, "We only want to help you out so you won't be out on streets with no money or home." 

"I see." His palms dropped onto her desk, as he leaned toward Manx. "What about my sister?" 

"What about her?" 

"You knew that once she wakes up, she would be asking about her family - about us in general." 

Manx sighed with her eyes closed. "Yes, I have suspected that she would." 

"This also goes to another thing as well. Me." 

A delicate red eyebrow arched quizzically. 

"I can tell her about our parents but what can I tell her about myself? How can I tell her the truth about myself after all I've been through? Or what's more… How can I tell her about **us**?" 

An awkward silence hung in the room's air after hearing out Ran's point. Yes, this was one of the problems that cause a bit trouble for the agents of Kritiker. Some of the family members of Kritiker's agents knows about their job and keeps it as a secret. Some didn't. This issue was each individual's own private matter whether tells the truth about their job to their families or not. 

Persia - when he was still alive - usually advised them not to tell anything about their organization to anyone. Even to the family members, for their own safety. 

But… Persia isn't alive anymore. Only Manx and Birman were left to take care of the Kritiker… until a new Persia has been signed into duty. It was up to them now to make the decisions with the other agents of the Kritiker. 

"I see your point, Fujimiya-san," Manx finally breaks the silence between them, "I cannot speak for all of us, but… I advise you to think it through first, before deciding whether tell your sister of your real job or not. Some of our agents **have** told their family members about us… and some… have paid the price for it." Manx sadly sighed, her eyes half-closed. 

"Manx's right, Fujimiya-san," a new feminine voice cut in. Ran turned around and saw Birman by the door, her arms folded under her chest, looking stern. 

"If you really want to tell your sister about what you have been doing during these two years, it's your call, not ours. Just remember… there are always consequences for every action." 

He became speechless - couldn't think any word to say either woman. Not even when he walked out of Manx's office without looking at them, different thoughts and emotions battling within him. 

**~ End of flashback ~**

So here he is. All alone at the empty parking place, the street lamps ignited as the sky was turning darker. But he didn't notice this. His mind was in deep thoughts. What should he do? Should he or should he not tell Aya-chan about the Kritiker? 

Ran pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning. This dilemma is starting to give him a headache… 

^^^^ 

It was already late (yet early in the night) when Ran finally arrived to 'Koneko'. He could see the trash bags in the corner, which were from Omi's party. 

He forgot about that. 

Omi's graduation party. 

And he wasn't here to celebrate with him. 

Some friend he is. 

_"It's all right, Aya-kun… I understand. Go see your sister."_ He had said to him before leaving to the hospital. That's Omi to them. Always thinking about his friends first and never thinking about himself. 

He is probably asleep now. 

Ran went to his room and then he was standing in front of Omi's room, two packets in his hand - one was smaller than the other. He looked at the packets and then he opened Omi's door quietly so he wouldn't disturb Omi's sleep. 

A startled gasp almost escaped from his lips when he saw Omi sleeping on his back, his face facing the window and the left hand rested next to his head. His boyish-look made him look innocent, vulnerable. His blanket was kicked away so Ran could see that he was wearing his short-sleeved, blue, pale yellow and white pajama shirt (with a matching pajama shorts under the blanket). 

Snapping out of the trance and scowling at himself for acting like a daydreaming schoolgirl, Ran placed the packets on Omi's night table. Before he could realize it, Ran was kneeling beside him and brushed gently away some of the honey-blonde bangs from Omi face, which were tickling youth's nose (and almost making him sneeze in sleep). 

Omi mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, turning on his right side and toward Ran. His pale hand was withdrawn quickly from the honey-blonde boy's face. 

When Omi finally settled down, rubbing his face against his pillow, Ran stood up from the floor and backed away to the door. Before he leaves from Omi's room, he writes a quick note for the youth and placed it over the presents. 

When that was done, Ran opened the door looking over his shoulder to steal a glance at Omi before leaving and closing the door. 

_'I hope he likes the presents,'_ were Ran's thoughts before he went to sleep. 

^^^^ 

Morning finally came and Omi's alarm watch woke him up. Instead of touching his alarm watch, Omi touched something like… paper, which rustled under his fingers. Puzzled, Omi fluttered his eyes open, peeking under the half-closed eyes at his table. 

Yep. It's a piece of paper he was touching right now. Now, how did that appear there? 

"Hmm? I wonder what's in this?" Omi lifted himself up from the bed, opening the folded paper. He gasped as he recognizes the handwriting. Ran. 

_Omi, _

I apologize for not being at your party.   
I hope you like the presents. 

~ Aya 

"Aya-kun… Presents?" Omi blinked twice then looking at his table again, now fully awaken. Yes, there are two presents on his table. Wrapped up into gift papers. 

"Hmm… I wonder what's in them?" Omi picked up the bigger one and unwrapped it carefully. In it, he found a photo album. The front cover had a Bombay kitten playing with Freesia's petals. Omi chuckled. Cute. Who would have thought that Ran would come up with an idea such as this? This really was unreal… 

Recovering from his mild shock, Omi opened the album and begins to look at the photos in it. There were various different photos from them - of him and the others. There was a picture of Ken watering shocked Yôji from behind, and Omi taking a nap on a couch. Miraculously, there was a picture of Ran sitting on a windowsill, writing something into his journal. (Who managed to take this picture?) 

After watching through the album, Omi placed it on the table and picked up the smaller present, unwrapping it also. A box, a small box. Wonder, what's in it? His curiosity taking a hold of him, Omi opened it and found an old medallion. 

_'A medallion?'_ Omi unlocked the medallion and gasped. There is a picture in it, but not just any picture… a picture of a woman who looks the same one he once saw at Hirofumi's place. 

His mother. It was a picture of his mother. 

"_Okaasan…_" he whispered almost sorrowfully. "But how did Aya-kun---" Just then he noticed a tiny folded paper in the box and he unfolded it, finding another note from Ran. 

_Manx gave this to me so I could give it to you.   
She found this medallion from Persia's desk.   
I hope you like it. _

~ Aya 

'"Like it"? I love it! My mother… I finally have a picture of my mother!' Tiny tears fell down from his eyes and Omi wiped them away quickly. _'Gee… Look at me… I'm already 18 and I'm still crying like a little child. I-I have to go find Aya-kun and thank him.'_

With mind made up, Omi leaped off his bed and began to undress himself off his pajamas and dress into his pants and shirt. The medallion safely locked around his neck as he rushed downstairs to find the scarlet-haired man, who was currently at the kitchen listening to Ken's ranting. 

"---I can't believe that you weren't here at Omi's party. You spent your entire day at the hospital! You could have at least call us and tell that---" 

"Aya-kun!" Omi panted, trying to calm his beating heart. Both Ken and Ran turned to look at him, one was visibly stunned and the other was mildly stunned. "Aya-kun…" 

"O-Omi?" Ken blinked rapidly. "What---?" 

"Aya-kun, I… want to thank you for the presents." 

Ran couldn't say a word. Even though his face didn't look like one but he is still a bit shocked of Omi's sudden appearance into the kitchen. 

"Presents? What--?" Ken tried to say but Omi interrupted him again. 

"Especially for this," Omi showed him the medallion, smiling, "I really appreciate it… You don't have any idea how much this means to me." 

Ran sighed inaudibly and nodded forward Omi, "You're welcome." 

Now Ken could see the beautifully craved medallion and leaned closer to see it better. "Hey, it looks pretty old. Did you look inside?" 

"Yeah. There's a picture of my mother," Omi unlocked it and showed to Ken. 

"Wow. She's pretty looking, Omi. You kinda look like her." 

Omi blushed. "Don't kid me, Ken-kun." 

"No really!" 

"I can't believe you, Ken-kun! I thought Yôji-kun's the one to tease me with these sorts of things, not you! You have been with Yôji-kun too much, you are starting to be like him!" Omi teased his brunette friend, who growled playfully at him. 

"Oi! Take that back!" Ken captured Omi's head under a headlock, ruffling his honey-blonde hair into a mess. 

"Iya!! No, I will not!" Omi giggled, trying to escape from Ken's headlock. 

This little, friendly bickering continued for few minutes when Ken finally lets go of Omi, giving the honey-blonde youth chance to sit down next to Ran who was drinking up the last of his coffee. Omi kept smiling at him, not caring if Ran didn't look at him. 

"So, Aya-kun. How did the things go yesterday with your sister?" the honey-blonde boy said carefully, a bit afraid that he would - somehow - anger the scarlet-haired man. 

First, Ran thought not to say a word to either Ken or Omi, but then without realizing it, he began to talk about what happened yesterday at the hospital and with Manx and Birman. The three of them were silent after the story for a while and it was Omi who spoke first. 

"That is a problem." 

"Yeah," agreed Ken, "but she has the right to know… at least about your parents, Aya." 

"But then, as you pointed out, Aya-kun," Omi rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully, "she will start asking about what you have been doing all this time, Aya-kun." Omi closed his eyes, thinking about a way to help Ran. Ken leaned backward against his chair, also thinking the same thing as Omi. 

"Thanks for your help but this is my problem. I will think about it myself." Ran quietly said and left. He has some thinking to do and he wants to make the decision alone. 

Ken and Omi watched him go, both sympathizing him. _'Poor Aya-kun,'_ the younger boy thought, _'it is a hard decision… I wonder, how will his sister take it if Aya-kun decides to tell the **whole** truth?'_

^^^^ 

Weeks passed by and at the hospital Aya was starting to show recovery. Ran hasn't seen her since the last visit because he hasn't come up with a way to tell her about their parents. Nor has he made a decision whether tell her about his job or not. 

The day at the "Koneko no Sumu Ie" went smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could for Ran, whose mind was deep in thoughts all the time. He was quiet - like always - and occasionally, he snaps at his fan girls whenever they were too close to his likeness. (Like that wasn't any new for the three other florists in the shop.) 

But they did notice that he was even more irritable than before. Omi had a haunch it was because of his sister. Most of the time, poor Ken was Ran's usual target whenever the scarlet-haired man was annoyed of something and when Ken was being clumsy at the shop. 

"Man, I have never seen Aya like this before." Yôji said after stop flirting with a woman in his age. 

"It's because of his sister," Omi explained to the lanky blonde, again. "He's worried how will she react when she finds out the truth about their parents… and about Aya-kun." 

"Feh. If I were him, I would tell her all of it and be over with it," Yôji massaged his neck for a second, "well, _almost_ everything…" 

"But you are _not_ me, Kudô." Ran's cool and controlled voice spooked them up behind the duo. Well, only Omi because he felt a bit ashamed of speaking about Ran behind his back. Yôji looked relaxed, as if he wasn't affect by Ran's warning voice. 

"Good thing too." 

"Mou!! Yôji-kun!! That's mean!" 

Ran glared at the taller man and then turned to Omi. "I will have to leave earlier today. I… need to see my sister…" 

"Understood, Aya-kun!" Omi smiled. "And don't you worry, I will take care of things around here." 

"Hm. You and Ken are the only ones I can trust. But Yôji… I don't." Ran gave a final glare at the blonde who was about to smoke again if it wasn't for Omi's quick reaction to take it away from his lips before lighting it. 

"Oi! I wasn't about to light it," Yôji pouted to which Omi quickly and sarcastically said ("Sure you weren't, Yôji-kun") before bumping the cigarette into the dumpster. "And what did you say, Aya?" 

"Try to remember, Yôji. I'm off." Ran waved carelessly at them as he went to the garage to get his car and went to the hospital. Back at the 'Koneko', Omi was mentally wishing Ran good luck. Hoping that things will be all right for brother and sister. 

Who knows what the destiny has in her mind for them both? For all of them?   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 4: Siblings' Decision 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations: **

1. -chan = a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**2. -san =** a polite suffix meaning Mr., Miss or Mrs.   
**3. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**4. okaasan =** mother   
**5. oi =** hey   
**6. iya =** no, that's not it; a stronger word than "iie"   
**7. arigatô gozaimasu =** thank you very much   
**8. mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd   
**9. Koneko no Sumu Ie =** Kitty in the House 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: September 1 - 2, 2003   
Second draft: September 6, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	4. Chapter 4: Siblings' Decision

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Hmm… It seems that there are so few "Ran x Omi"-fans out there. *sniff* That's sad to know… *waves the flag that says: "R & O 4ever!"* Honestly, where are you R x O-fans?? *sighs* Looks like I have to spice this fic a bit! *cackles evilly* (Omi: *sweat drop* I have baaad feeling about this… Me: What gave you that idea? *looks innocent*) 

Anyway, until next update! Enjoy reading and remember to review! 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters 

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!) 

**Category:** Multi-part, shônen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU, slight of angst in this chapter 

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! ^_^ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 4: Siblings' Decision 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

At the hospital, the clock in Aya's room was starting to annoy her. Weeks and weeks she has been waiting for her brother's next visit. While doing so, she was trying to get into her shape and gather her strength back with the help of the hospital's health instructor. She couldn't believe how weak she was after sleeping for two years all at once. 

She was also waiting for news of their parents. Speaking of them, she hasn't heard anything about them either. She was starting to have bad feeling about this. 

Sigh. 

_'Wonder, what Ran-niichan is doing right now?'_

^^^^ 

"I see. He went to the hospital?" 

_"Yes, Manx-san. He just left about 10 minutes ago,"_ answered Omi from the other line of phone. 

"Hmm… I hope he knows what he is doing…" Manx leaned against her chair in her office, looking thoughtfully at the Fujimiya family's files. Ran's file was on the top of them; the old picture of him was in his background information. It was taken after his parents' death and when his sister was brought to the hospital. He looks so distressed in that picture. 

_"Me too, Manx-san… I hope everything will be all right for him and Aya-chan."_ Omi sighed. 

"Yes. Let's hope that… Thank you for calling for me about this, Omi." Manx listened for Omi's replay before hanging up the phone and then started to look through the files. So many things have happened to that man in short notice. 

Manx turned around and looked out of the window to the city. Mentally wishing good luck for the man known as Abyssinian. 

^^^^ 

It has been long time since he had felt this nervous. 

The last time when he was this nervous, was the time when Ran discovered that he prefers men over women and he told his sister about it before telling his parents. His mother and sister both have accepted him and loved him no matter what. His father… was a bit uncomfortable with that. 

Sigh. That was the past and this is now. 

Here he was. Standing behind the door to Aya's room in the hospital. Good thing none of his teammates were here to see him like this. The Ice-King of Weiß having a nervous breakdown. 

Sigh. 

Oh well. Here goes nothing. 

Ran knocked on the door before entering in. 

Aya looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled when she saw her brother. "Ran-niichan! You're here! I thought you wouldn't come visit me anymore." 

Ran gave a tiny and weak smile to his sister. "I wanted to give you time to recover and get your strength back… before I would come back to visit you." Ran sighed deeply and took a hold of the chair near to Aya's bed, bringing it closer to her and then sat on it. "Aya-chan… there's so much to tell you that you need to know." 

"Eh?" the younger sibling blinked, stunned. 

Ran looked at his hands as he mentally gathered more courage and strength, and then looked at his sister. "Our parents… were murdered." 

^^^^ 

**- At the Koneko no Sumu Ie -**

Omi was busy with the flower arrangement on the counter, snipping and decorating it a bit. His mind was anywhere else than just on the arrangement before him. 

Ken could sense his friend's mood. He could - once and a while - read his friend's facial expressions and read his body movements. The youth was tensed than usual, and he was moving almost like mechanically - out of his memory. 

He was worried. 

"Omi. Are you worried about Aya?" 

Startled of Ken's voice, Omi accidentally cut his fingertip with the scissors, making it bleed slightly. Omi cursed under his breath and sucked on his fingertip to stop the bleeding. 

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Omi. I didn't mean to---" 

"It's alright, Ken-kun. It's just a tiny scratch, nothing more." 

"Let me see it anyway," Ken frowned as he took a hold of Omi's hand where the scratch was. 

"Ken-kun, I'm fine, really," Omi huffed as Ken, who was now dragging him along, leading him to nearest sink to have it cleaned and then looked for the first-aid kit to get a bandaid for Omi. 

"Mou, Ken-kun…" 

"You really are worried about Aya, aren't you?" 

The youth's cheeks heated up a little and he hid them quickly by looking down at his feet so his bangs obscure them from Ken's eyes. 

"That's why you seemed a little bit distracted during your shift. Omi, Aya will be fine. He can take care of himself. You will see." Ken tried to console his friend and take his mind out of the scarlet-haired leader-in-action. 

Omi peeked under his bangs at the brunette man, smiling a little. "You're right, Ken-kun. I was being silly… Of course Aya-kun can take care of himself…" _'Yet, I can't shake this feeling that… something is going to happen to him and his sister… that will affect **us** as well. One way or another.'_

^^^^ 

**- At the hospital -**

Aya's eyes were wide in shock after listening to Ran's words - of what he told her minutes ago. About their parents, their death and what was more shocking than the death of their parents… about her brother. Her own dear older brother and what he has been doing all this time. 

The tears were falling from her eyes as she kept staring at her brother's back as Ran was looking out of the hospital window. Not wanting to see the look on his sister face. He wouldn't stand to watch it - the shock, disgust, sadness and grief mixed together. 

"I… I can't… believe this…" She whimpered, feeling all the strength she has gathered vanish from her body. (Luckily she was still in her bed so she didn't collapse from weakness to the floor.) "This… can't be true… It can't be…" 

"I'm afraid it's true…" Ran whispered loud enough for Aya to hear it. "It's true…" 

Lips trembling and whimpering more as the tears began to fall faster down, Aya crouched toward holding her head, and her knees pulled up a bit. Ran turned to his sister and saw her distress and went to her wanting to take her into his arms and console her but only to be slapped away by Aya. 

"Don't come any closer! Please… don't…" 

Ran's eyes became widen in stun and shock. "Aya-chan…?" 

"Please, oniichan… Not now… It was too much… too much for me…" 

"Aya-chan?" 

The girl covered her face with her hands. She couldn't even look at her brother after learning that he has been killing people in _her_ name, to avenge for their parents' death. It was unbelievable! How could her older brother do such thing? 

"I-I need some time to think about this alone, oniichan. I need some time… Please, that's all I ask from you…" 

Ran was shocked but he did what he was asked to and left from Aya's room. Once closing the door behind him, a question popped into his mind. What just happened back there? His sister… just rejected his touch, his comfort. 

The pain, the sorrow. He felt them in his heart when Aya rejected him. 

He walked to his car at the parking place, his mind wandering from one thought to another. After entering into the car, Ran folded his arms across the wheel, letting his forehead rest over them. His mind was plagued by one thought: his sister hates him. 

Back in Aya's room, after Ran stepped out of the room, Aya let out a loud whimper of sorrow, crying and sobbing from the bottom of her heart. She cried for her parents, cried for the two lost years of her life. And what's more, she also cried for her brother - for his lost identity. 

^^^^ 

How convincing it was for the rain to start on next day. It fits to Ran's current mood and emotions. Dark, depressing, gloomy… 

Since yesterday, Ran hasn't spoken a word to any his teammates. He just wandered off straight to his room and came out only when he needed to go to bathroom or when he was hungry. 

Ran was completely unaware of his concerned teammates downstairs - well, two of them showed more concern for the scarlet-haired man while one of them didn't show it a much. But that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about him at all, he just didn't want to show it. 

"I wonder what happened? I mean, he didn't even say a word when he came in yesterday. Not even a 'hm'," Ken said before he took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

Yôji looked at the two youngest teammates from the doorway, leaning against it lazily. "I dunno. But it must have been something that made him speechless. Well… even more than before." 

"Yeah," Ken softly said. 

Omi across from Ken kept staring into his steaming cup. During this whole conversation, he had been quiet. Haven't said a word or a comment to either man. 

"What do you think of this, Omi? Eh? Omi? Are you listening to us?" 

"Huh? What?" Omi snapped out of his daze. "Did you say anything, Yôji-kun?" 

"Honestly, _chibi_. Where were you all this time? Haven't you heard anything what we have been talking about?" 

"To tell the truth, no." Omi blushed in embarrassment. 

"You're starting to worry us as well… What's with you?" 

"Nothing. I… I'm just concern of Aya-kun…" 

"You're not the only one around here, _chibi_." Yôji muttered. "But you seemed to be a lot more worried about Aya than the rest of us. What gives?" 

"I told you, nothing," Omi mumbled before drinking his chocolate. 

"Alright, fine. Have it your way then," Yôji sighed, brushing away some of his hair from his eyes. "Let's just hope that this doesn't continue for long…" 

^^^^ 

A week later, things were _almost_ back to normal, with one exception. Ran still hasn't say a word to anyone. He didn't even snap at his fan girls whenever they were too close. He just growls and ignores them and then returns to work. 

Another week passed by. Not much of a change. However, Ran had opened up a little to Omi and talks with the honey-blonde youth. With the others, he just frowns at them. There was something about Omi that eases his heart a bit. During their short conversations and communicating through the arrangements and colors of flowers, Omi learned about Ran's visit at the hospital and how it turned out to be in the end. 

Omi felt sorry for him. After such long wait, the last member from his family had rejected him. The honey-blonde youth knew how his sister meant to the scarlet-haired man. And what he must have been feeling since Aya's rejection. He knows the experience all too well. 

It was on next Tuesday, three weeks later from last visit at the hospital, which might change the rest of Ran's life. Aya called to him; she wants to talk with him. 

After Aya hung up the phone, Ran stood still for a second and then hung up. Without a word, he rushed to get the coat so he could leave, but he found himself being held back by Omi. He turns around sharply at Omi, frowning slightly. 

"Can I come with you?" 

First thought was to say no, but Ran changed his mind. He nodded 'yes' and went to garage to get his car started. Omi told Ken quickly about their intention and hurried up after Ran who was waiting for him in the car. 

^^^^ 

Again he was feeling the same feeling that he felt weeks ago. It was starting to irritate him. 

"Aya-kun?" Omi calmly said, sensing the taller man's nervousness. "Go talk to her. I will wait here, if you want to." _'I shouldn't have come…this is a private matter.'_

Ran nodded and went to inside. His sister was sitting on a chair by the window. She must have gained her health and strength back during these passing weeks. The color of her skin isn't so white anymore, but a healthy color of light tan. 

"Aya-chan?" 

The young woman snapped her attention away from the window and turned to the doorway where her brother was, also noticing that he had brought some company with him - a boy about her age with a honey-blonde hair. Quite cute looking one too, in her opinion. 

But when Omi stepped away from the door and went to wait at the hallway, Aya turned to look at Ran standing far from her. 

"You wanted to talk with me?" 

"Yes. I do. About… you." 

Ran winced invisibly. This was it. 

Aya smiled at her brother. She knows that he was tensed… even behind that cool mask she could still see her dear good old brother from her childhood. "Why don't you sit down? This will take a bit." 

Ran did as he was asked. 

"I have done a lot of thinking during these weeks. About our parents and their murder… about you as well, and the reason why you became an assassin to some secret organization you told me about." Aya looked at her hands, gathering her thoughts and sighing softly. "I have begun to understand… why you did it. You did it not only for us, for _okaasan, otousan_ and me… you also did it for those innocent people who have been hurt by the dirty politicians and crime bosses… to protect them for harm." 

She turned to look at Ran's face, smiling softly. "I won't lie to you, but after hearing about you being an assassin, it freaked me out big time. To think, that my brother, my dear _oniichan_ have volunteered to become a killer and let himself to be covered with blood in _my_ name. But I kept reminding myself that you were actually protecting those innocent lives out there," she looked out of the window, "by killing those untouchable criminals. And you were also trying to save my life yet again and again. You used my name, to honor me. I must say that I was flattered. (Even thought it still spooks me out thinking that you used my name.)" 

She turned back to Ran. "I learned from the doctor, that it has been you, who have been paying the hospital bills to save my life. That, it was you - as an assassin - who saved my life from those… maniacs who kidnapped me from the hospital while I was still in coma." A smile widened over her lips. "I thank you." 

"Eh?" 

"Thank you for protecting my life, Ran-niichan. I have always thought of you as my protector when we were kids." Aya walked slowly and carefully to her brother and gave him a hug. 

Ran blinked for couple of times before finally answering to her embrace. "You're… welcome, Aya-chan." 

"Now… would you care to introduce me to that boy at the hallway you left? He's kind a cute," she winked knowingly at him. Ran scowled at her softly and then untangled himself from Aya's embrace and went to get Omi, who was waiting for him behind the door. Ran invited him in to meet Aya. 

After the short introduction, the trio started to talk about everything that seemed all right for them. Aya liked Omi very much and was happy to know that he was close to her age. Not as old as her brother - to which Ran snorted. 

From that very day, many days later, a new resident moved into 'Koneko no Sumu Ie' for a while, until the Kritiker find a new place for them to live in. 

There wasn't room enough for five residents.   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 5: Three Men, a Brother and a Sister 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

1. (o)niichan = elder brother; 'Ran-niichan' can be translated as 'brother Ran'… if you want to   
**2. -san =** a polite suffix meaning Mr., Miss or Mrs.   
**3. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**4. Koneko no Sumu Ie =** Kitty in the House   
**5. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**6. mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd   
**7. chibi =** a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: September 5, 2003   
Second draft: September 7, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	5. Chapter 5: Three Men, a Brother and a Si...

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Sorry for the delay! My fault, my fault! No, it wasn't a "writer's block"… quite opposite. ^_^;; I couldn't make up my mind… all you guys gave me good reviews and also asked good questions about this fic, which also made my think about new ideas for this story! 

Not to mention that I've been designing a new look for my home site… and to EACH original artwork & fan-page in it! Orooo… @.@x All you who've reviewed this fic so far: thank you!!! Keep it coming!! 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters 

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!) 

**Category:** Multi-part, shônen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU, slight of angst in this chapter 

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! ^_^ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 5: Three Men, a Brother and a Sister 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
Because the fact that Aya - Ran's little sister - couldn't live by her own after two years' coma, the Weiß had to move away. At first, Ran thought to get an apartment for him and Aya, but then came to other thoughts. Remembering that _almost_ all the money he had went to Aya's hospital bills and so, there was not enough money left for him to get an apartment. 

So they came to a decision that they will _all_ move together to a new place (with plenty of room to each of them) _and_ re-open 'Koneko no Sumu Ie' elsewhere. (They still have to live undercover.) 

With the help from Manx and Birman, the Weiß (and of course, Aya-chan) were able to move the 'Koneko's' to its new location, a bit far from its old one. It was resembled close to the old 'Koneko' but with one exception: there was enough room for all five of them - and Yôji's room will _not_ be the only biggest room in the building. Each five rooms they found from the upstairs are equally big and roomy. (To which Aya squealed joyfully, remembering how small her room was back home.) 

Omi sighed happily as well. At least all his stuff will fit into his room. 

"Okay then," began Ken, "who will get which room?" 

"I will take this room," Aya claimed her own room quickly across the hallway. "I would like the sun shine first thing in the morning." 

"How will you know that the sun will shine there the first thing in the morning?" Ken scratched his head thoughtfully. 

"Because, since the sun is shining at that room where Omi-kun is in now," Aya huffed, pointing at the honey-blonde youth, "it means that the sun will shine here in the morning." 

Ken laughed at his own silliness. "You're right, Aya-chan." 

"I will take the room next to you, Aya." Ran claimed the room on the left side of his sister's. 

"I claim the room next to Omi's!" Ken entered into his new room. 

"Mou, Ken-kun… I don't even know if I want this room…" _'Since it's directly on the opposite side of Aya-kun's…'_

"Don't do this to me, Omi! I don't want to sleep next to Yôji anymore! He snores!" 

"I object to that!!" The lanky blonde snapped at the brunette. "I _don't_ snore!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No, I don't!" 

"Ken-kun! Yôji-kun! Stop fighting you two!" 

Aya turned to her brother, "Are those two always like that?" 

"Sometimes, unfortunately." 

"You know, Ran-niichan? I think I going enjoy living with you guys!" Aya smiled brightly, observing how Omi stopped the two older men's mindless spat. Ran looked at his sister from the corner of his eyes, his eyes shone with happiness. He is glad to have his sister back. 

^^^^ 

About four hours or so, they have managed to move most of their stuff into their new home and into their rooms. (Since Ken claimed his room next to Omi's, Yôji will be sleeping next to Ran, away from Aya.) The first thing they did, was to place the flowers into their places and water them before they die. 

They also made the shifts as well: who will be with whom at what time. Since Omi was had graduated from the high school, any time of day was fine to him. Hearing that Omi have already graduated, Aya pouted at him and to the fact that _she_ has to continue studying since she was left behind because of the coma. (And she's a year older than Omi.) This is where Manx have stepped in. She contacted with the school near to their new home and made few arrangements so that Aya will be able to continue her studies from where she was left off. 

Any case, Aya will be helping out her brother after the school when Yôji's shift has ended. 

^^^^ 

Couple of weeks later, after theirs moving, the new 'Koneko' was full of fans - girls _and_ boys, which surprised the four _male_ florists. They came to the shop right after they found out that there was a cute looking girl working at the flower shop on evenings. 

Ran didn't like it. Not one bit. 

The scarlet-haired sword-wielder glared at every boy who stared at his sister, giving them his famous _'shi-ne'_-glare. Aya found out about this, and made his stop, telling him that she can handle them by herself and that she didn't need her brother watch her back _all_ the time. Ran muttered quietly about 'ungrateful-little-sister' and went back to work. Trying to ignore his fans and also kept glaring at Aya's fans. 

Omi sniggered quietly at the sight. Aya sure is fun to know. The honey-blonde boy liked her sense of humor and the way she handles the boys with her wit and cleverness. He remembers one day, how Aya handled Yôji while he was flirting with a customer (again) and got annoyed of the lanky blonde's laziness and lack of interest in work. 

He saw it to happen and thought it funny. Yôji didn't. 

Aya pretended to be Yôji's girlfriend, hugging and placing small kisses over Yôji's cheeks, which made Yôji's next-to-be-date walk out of the shop, after paying for the flowers. When that happened, Yôji helplessly stared after the woman of his dreams (as were the others in the past) leave. After snapping out of his daze, Yôji glared at giggling girl next to him, ready to revenge her when he found himself being glared by a pair of amethyst violet eyes. 

At this point, Omi gulped down his snigger. 

From that day, Ran made it very clear to all how protective he is of his sister. Heck, with Aya around, made them _all_ to be protective of her. Even Omi. 

The honey-blonde stretched arms high above his head behind the counter, feeling how his muscles were sore from work. A day after their moving-in, Ran came to him and told him that he hadn't told Aya the _whole_ truth about the Weiß. He didn't tell her about Omi and his origin. Because it wasn't Ran's right to tell Aya about Omi's origin. It was Omi's decision alone. 

A sigh escaped from Omi. There's that dilemma. He has thought about it more than once, and came to conclusion that he won't tell Aya. At least, not for a while. Let her get used to the information Ran gave her since the day she woke up. 

"Ne, Omi-kun?" 

"Huh? Aya-chan?" 

"You were spacing out, Omi-kun. What's up?" 

Omi laughed nervously. "Nothing. Just thinking stuff, that's all." 

"Oh? Well, I thought to snap you out of it 'cause it's almost closing time," Aya pointed at the clock. "You want to go out today?" 

"Eh??" 

"You know, go to the movies… stuff like that. You really need to go out once and a while, Omi-kun. You can't just sit around the computer all the day long." 

"Well… I…" _'I really don't want to… not since what happened with Ôka-chan…'_

"Ran-niichan will come with us, too!" Aya smiled. 

A pink hue appeared over Omi's face. 

"Right, 'niichan?" Aya turned to look at his grumpy-looking brother who was chasing away the last of their fans out. "'Niichan??" 

"What?" 

"That's not the way to ask the customers leave the shop," she frowned. 

"So? It works." 

"'Niichan!" 

"Anoo, Aya-chan… perhaps you and Aya-kun will go out and have fun… I've some stuff to do around here… checking our orders and how many money we made today." 

"But…" 

"Besides, Aya-chan… Don't you have any homework to do?" Ran raised his eyebrow at his sister, who was trying to avoid her brother's gaze. "Hmm? Well?" 

"Oh, alright! I have some undone homework!" 

"I thought so," Ran hummed. 

"Mou!!" 

_'I have never seen Aya-kun like this before'_, thought Omi, sweatdropping at the scene before him, _'I have never seen him so… so… playful… Then again'_, he muses, _'we don't know what kind of a person he was in the past… before the Weiß and before Aya-chan's coma.'_

Watching the siblings continuing their playful bickering at each other, Omi felt his heart skip a beat at the tiny smile that appeared on Ran's lips, as the scarlet-haired man was amused of Aya's pouting. Omi have once seen him smile, just before Aya woke up from the coma and when Ran gave him a lift to 'Koneko' from the park weeks ago. 

_'He should smile often…'_ Omi gasped quietly at his thought and turned away from the Fujimiya siblings, ready to leave to his room. Hoping that neither of them would notice him leave. He thought wrong. 

"Omi-kun? Where are you going?" 

"Er, I… I'm just going to my room, that's all." Omi weakly smiled at Aya. "See ya!" Quickly, so that Aya couldn't ask anything else from him, Omi had a hasty retreat to his room, trying to fight off the blush, which was threatening to appear over his face, his mind dwelling on Ran's smile. 

The youth sighed deeply and fell over his bed. Why him? Why was he "cursed" with these feelings for the older man…? If only he was brave enough to tell his feelings for the scarlet-haired man… 

^^^^ 

"Omi? You're in there?" Ken knocked on Omi's door. 

Minute later, Omi opened the door and looked at his brunette friend, who was still few inches taller than him. (Even though he had grown, he was still the shortest of the Weiß… except for Aya.) 

"Yeah? What is it, Ken-kun?" 

"Nothing much, just to tell you that the dinner is ready." 

"Now that you said it, I am a bit hungry," Omi frowned as his stomach started to grumble a bit. 

Ken 'tsk'-ed at his young friend. "Omi, Omi… you really need to go out once and a while…" 

The honey-blonde frowned. "You too, huh?" 

"Eh? What do you mean, 'you too'?" 

Sigh. "Nothing… It's just that Aya-chan said the same thing earlier… that we could go out to have some fun…" 

"Well, she's right you know. So, what's the problem then?" 

Omi blushed. "Nothing, I guess… it's just that… I don't know how to put it…? It's… _weird_." 

"Weird?" Ken asked on their way to downstairs. "How weird is it to have fun… Oh." The ex-soccer blinked as he realized something. "It's because of all the things we've been through, right? After all that… killing we have been doing and then suddenly, we're living a 'normal' life, right?" 

The younger man nodded, the blush vanishing from his cheeks. "Not to mention that… the last time when I was out was since…" 

Omi didn't finish his words, but he didn't have to because Ken knew where he was getting at. Ôka. 

"Omi, Omi… you really shouldn't live in the past anymore. You should enjoy this time of peace now that we have a chance," Ken heard Omi sigh at that, "it's true that Manx hasn't come to tell us about our status as Weiß, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun." 

"I guess, you're right Ken-kun," Omi finally smiled after thinking through Ken's words as well as those what Aya said to him earlier. 

"By the way, your friend, Ryoji from your old school, called earlier. Wanted to know if you wanted go out with him on this weekend," Ken remembered as they went to the kitchen where the others were waiting for them. 

"Ryoji-kun? I haven't seen him since the day I graduated," Omi mumbled audibly. "Perhaps I should call him…" 

"I'm against that idea." 

Everyone blinked, turning their heads at the speaker. Ran. 

"Eh? Aya-kun? What--?" 

"I don't think it would be wise to contact with _any_ of your old schoolmates, Omi. It's not safe." 

"Mou, Ran-niichan… Don't be such a worrywart! It's not your place to decide what Omi should do or should not do!" Aya scowled at her scarlet-haired brother, who was looking annoyed as he kept eating his dinner. 

"Hm." 

"Mou!" 

"Settle down, children, settle down," Yôji joked as he interfered the Fujimiya siblings' bicker, only found himself being glared by a brother and a sister. "Wuah!! Their glaring are similar! They definitely _are_ siblings!!" 

Ken sniggered quietly, _'That's true…'_

"Maa, maa…" Omi sighed. _'I think I will call to Ryoji-kun after all… Sometimes I've this unsettling feeling to escape from all this!'_ The honey-blonde youth looked around the kitchen table. _'But I must confess that ever since Aya-chan moved in, our days at the "Koneko" have become more… interesting,'_ Omi smiled after taking a bite of his dinner. _'I don't how this have happened, but I feel… **complete**. But still…'_ he looked at Ran under his bangs, his heart beating faster in his chest, _'it's not enough…'_

"Ne, minna, calm down and eat. Or else your dinner gets cold," Aya reminded them, finally deciding to stop the ridiculous bickering. 

They ate in silence, well, Omi and Aya talked about the homework assignments she got from school, asking for Omi's help for them. But Omi said, as a joke, that he would _help_ her but not do all the homework for her, to which Aya pouted playfully. The youngsters sniggered at the joke. As did the others - well, two of the three older men. 

Ran was happy to have his sister, but did she _have_ to be so… _close_ to Omi? What is she up to? Woah! The scarlet-haired man took a breath, shaking his head slightly. Now, why did he begin to think like that of his own sister? Ran sighed inaudibly. He was being a paranoid… 

After their dinner, Omi went to his room to make a phone call to Ryoji - to which Ran's eyebrow mysteriously twitched. Aya and Ran cleaned up the table, and Ken did the dishes since Yôji, well, escaped from that duty, exclaiming that he had a date. 

Over a half an hour later, Omi hung up the phone after talking with Ryoji and making the plans for the next weekend. Reason why Ryoji called to him in the first place, was that he wanted to see his friend and that he would be by himself because his family is out of town and his boyfriend, Hiroshi, will be at the work all day long on that weekend. 

"Hmm… It would be nice to see Ryoji-kun again," he mumbled to himself, "It's been a while since I talked with him. I wonder how is he doing lately… with that boyfriend of his?" Omi chuckled, smiling softly. "I wish… I had enough courage to tell Aya-kun… about my feelings… perhaps, I should ask Ryoji-kun for more tips…" Omi snuggled against his arms, which were folded behind his head; closing his eyes in deep thought and sighing softly. 

When will be the right moment; to confess his feelings for the scarlet-haired god of Weiß and… to tell Aya-chan the truth about his origin? And when he does that, what will be the consequences? Good or bad? Hopefully, not the latter part. 

He really doesn't want to break up the friendship he had created with both Fujimiya siblings. 

"Aya-kun…" Omi mumbled softly… not realizing that his room's door was left slightly open, and that he was being watched.   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 6: Friends and Flirting 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

**1. Koneko no Sumu Ie =** Kitty in the House   
**2. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**3. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**4. mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd   
**5. (o)niichan =** elder brother; _'Ran-niichan'_ can be translated as _'brother Ran'_… if you want to   
**6. shi-ne =** die   
**7. ne? =** eh?, right?; a very common supporting word   
**8. anoo =** an interjection; well, um   
**9. maa, maa =** now, now   
**10. minna =** everyone 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: October 11 - 12, 2003   
Second draft: October 13, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	6. Chapter 6: Friends and Flirting

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Say, have any of you noticed that whenever someone is updating a R-rated fic, there is no notice of it in the "just in"-section? That, would be a problem for you after I will change this story into R-rated one… You wouldn't know for sure when this fic has been updated, now would you? 

All those, who want to read my NC-17-fics at my site: please, please, please! Read the instructions carefully! Or, you can go to AdultFanFiction.net! Your call. ^_~ 

Again, I apologize for the delay… I've been correcting "few" fan fics' Japanese words and their spellings in the middle of this fic, mainly correcting my **_IY_**-fics and other **_WK_**-fics as well. 

All in all, pretty soon… Ran and Omi's "friendship" will step to the next level in this fic… ^.~ 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters 

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!) 

**Category:** Multi-part, shônen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU, slight of angst in this chapter 

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! ^_^ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = 

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 6: Friends and Flirting 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2003 

= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
  
"So… Omi-kun has a crush on oniichan, huh? And it also seems that oniichan is interested on him as well… Hmm…" Aya hummed thoughtfully in her room, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and leaning against the headboard. 

It didn't surprise her when she discovered Omi's little secret. Quite opposite. She **had** her suspicions since the day she met Omi at the hospital. Back then; she noticed certain things about Omi. Whenever he was close to her brother, he - in his own way - was nervous and occasionally, he was blushing slightly, but he always turned away so neither of them could see his blush. 

It was so obvious for her. And so was her brother, but she _did_ have slight difficulties to "read" her brother's facial expressions and reactions when he was close to Omi. He had learned how to hid them during these two years. 

But still. Even thought he had learned how to hide his feelings from the others, but not from Aya She could still "read" her brother's body language and even the slightest facial expressions his face showed. 

So far, she has to come to a conclusion of few things about her brother so far. He didn't like it whenever she (or any other girl at the shop) was flirting with Omi and checking him out like any other teenage girl. 

Aya giggled. 

This leaded to one thing: Ran was jealous. Which also leaded to another conclusion: her dear brother is interested of Omi after all. He just wants to keep his feelings in control… or is there another reason? 

Anyway, it's up to Aya to do something about her brother and his love interest, since he was still the same stubborn fool after all this time. 

"Well, then… it seems that I've a mission of my own…" Aya giggled, and began to come up with a scheme how to hook up those two together. After minutes of thinking and planning, Aya thought it was better to continue with her "flirting" with Omi… until she can face with her brother… trapping him into the corner. _'Oooh!! This is going to be fun!'_

^^^^ 

"I'm going out now! Are you sure that you can handle my shift as well as yours afterward, Ken-kun?" Omi asked one more time to be sure of. He talked with the brunette man earlier today, about his plans with Ryoji by the phone and asked if he could do his shift for him. Ken agreed to do it so that Omi would have some time-off from the shop and not being cooped up into his room all the time. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. Where are you going to meet him?" 

"Actually, he's already outside." Omi titled his head forward the window. "He got the driving license already." 

"Wow. That's a sports car!!" Ken exclaimed, seeing the red car outside in the street. 

"He must have got it from his parents. They're quite rich, if I remember correctly. (Not to mention his boyfriend…)" 

"What was that, Omi?" Ken turned at his friend, to be sure what he just heard. 

Omi blushed. "W-well… I-I… You see… er…" A car horn went off in the street, signaling Omi to hurry up. "I gotta go now, Ken-kun! Ja na!" 

"See yah, Omi!" 

"Eh? Where's Omi-kun going?" Aya asked when she stepped into the shop at the same time when Omi left. 

"Meeting his friend who's at outside right now…" Ken stretched his arms up. 

"Wow… Omi-kun's friend sure is wealthy…" the girl said, looking after the car with awe. "Does this mean that you're stuck with two shifts?" 

Sigh. "Yeah. But hey, I can bare it. At least Omi can go out once and a while. He hardly goes out nowadays…" 

_'Mou! Now I can't act a "flirting sister" in his and 'niichan's shift! Then again… I may not need to…'_ Aya glanced at her brother who came into the shop as well. 

"Ken? What are you doing here? It's not your shift yet," Ran frowned at the ex-soccer player behind the counter. _'It's Omi's shift now…'_

"I know that, but you see… I promised Omi that I would do his shift today for him, 'cause he was going to meet his friend today," Ken explained. 

"Hm. I see." The frown on the scarlet-haired man's eyebrows increased, which Aya noticed to be different from his other frowns, her brother is not happy about this. Ken didn't notice the different because to him, all Ran's frowns are the same to him. 

_'Now is my chance to use my acting talent!'_ Aya thought quickly. "A shame! I was going to ask Omi-kun out today now that I'm free from homework!" 

Ran's eyebrow twitched. 

"I was planning to ask him to go to the amusement park or to the movies with me…" Aya said, blushing slightly. _'A little blush doesn't hurt to show…as long as it isn't overly done…'_ the girl thought, _'It was a good thing that I go to that drama class at school…'_

Ran's eyebrow's twitching increased, but he managed to control it before Ken or his sister noticed it. 

"Well, you could've asked him before he went out… What I heard from him was that he and his friend were planning to watch a movie…" Ken mumbled thoughtfully. "At his friend's place." 

That did it. 

Ran slammed the box he was carrying onto the counter, frowning. If the shop were quiet enough at the moment, you could have heard him growl from his throat. Very low growl, but nonetheless a growl. 

Ken and Aya both snapped out of their conversation at the same time when Ran slammed the box down, looking quizzically at him - well, Ken did but Aya didn't because she knew what was going on with her brother. Well, well. It seemed that Ken's words - which were said by accident - made her dear brother pissed off. 

Heh. 

Aya whistled, looking thoughtful as she went through couple of things she had planned for her brother and Omi in her mind: 

Step 1: act like a _'sister-in-love-with-brother's-love-interest'_. Status: complete, in different way.   
Step 2: annoy Ran enough to confirm his feelings for Omi-kun. Status: almost complete.   
Step 3: corner Ran to confess his thoughts of Omi-kun. Status: in progress.   
Step 4: repeat step 2 and 3 when facing with Omi-kun. Status: in progress.   
Step 5: a happy couple! =3 (Hopefully…) 

A silent giggle escaped from her lips as she turned around so neither Ken nor Ran saw her smile or heard her giggle well enough. Gee, talk about a personal mission here! It was for her brother's own good. Sure, she has noticed that he was happier now that _she's_ with him again, but still… he needed someone to love him, and he wanted to love _someone_ - as in _love_ love, not sibling-love. 

And there's one person, who have caught her brother's eyes: Omi. 

^^^^ 

**- At Ryoji's and his boyfriend's place -**

"Well then! This is _one_ way to end our fun for the day! Pizza and a good sci-fi movie!" Ryoji smiled like a madman - only when it is about movies and junk food. It was his boyfriend's fault that he once brought junk food for him. 

"I don't understand, why you eat such food?" Omi said as began to eat his noodles. "I can't stand eating then… well… once and while but not all time, that is. Yôji-kun also makes or brings junk food, whenever he it's his turn to cook, and we have to tolerate them." 

"Are you kidding me!? This stuff's great!" He proved it, by gobbling up his pizza slice, making Omi grimace. 

"You've your opinion about junk food, and I've mine. End of discussion, okay?" 

Munch. "Deal! Now, before we start the movie… how are things going on with you? You know… with your love-of-your-life?" The greenish-blue-haired youth winked, nudging at Omi. 

Omi blushed. "Not… good." 

Blink. "Nani?!? Oh, for god's sake, Omi… you're a hopeless… Haven't you done anything that I told you??" 

"I've… tried to find a good moment, but every time I found one, I missed it. Not to mention that there's Aya-chan…" 

"Aya-chan? Is this the same person we're talking about or someone else's name? (Or have you thought up a pet name for your man?)" 

Sweatdrop. "(No. It's not a pet name.) Aya-chan is Aya-kun's imouto." 

"Ah." Silence. "How come his name is the same as his imouto?" 

"Er… she was in a coma for two years and… um… by taking his sister's name was… kinda… remembrance of his sister. I think" 'Please, believe it. Please, believe it.' 

"Sou ka?" 

"Hai." 

Silence. 

"Well? Are you _still_ going through it? I mean, confessing your feelings, and then jumping into his---" 

"Gack!! Ryoji-kun!!!!" 

"Okay, okay," Ryoji laughed. "I was just kidding…" 

"Mou… you're worse than Yôji-kun. Are you _sure_ that you aren't some distant relative of his?" 

"Never heard of him in my entire life." 

Omi stared him doubtfully, "You sure?" 

"For the last time, yes!" Ryoji groaned as he put the DVD into the player. "Do you want to continue with our conversation about your dream man or watch the movie?" 

"Watch the movie." 

"Aw, shoot! And I was hoping to talk about dead-gorgeous man of yours all day long…" 

Blush. Blush. "Ryoji-kun!! Hidoi!!!" 

"Heh-heh-heh…" 

^^^^ 

Later on that day, Omi returned to "Koneko no Sumu Ie" feeling a little bit exhausted, but not as exhausted as the ones at the flower shop. 

"Eh? Ken-kun? Are you… all right? You look a bit tired…" Omi worriedly asked his friend, seeing the tired look in his face. 

"Daijôbu, daijôbu Omi! Nothing to worry about! (Except that Aya's being a slave-driver… again, only that he's worse than before…)" 

"Aya-chan?" 

"Iya, iya! The _male_ Aya! Oohhh… Perhaps we should call him 'Ran', instead of 'Aya'… this is getting so confusing…" 

"I'll say… But why Aya-kun was so hard on you…?" 

"Hm? Oh, not just me, but also with Yôji. Only Aya-_chan_ was the lucky one who managed to get away from her brother's wrath. (Lucky her…)" 

"You still haven't told me _why_ Aya-kun was like he was today…" 

Ken only shrugged. Having no clue either. "Beats me. He just… was more pissed-off that usual." 

"Weird…" 

"Ah! Omi-kun!" Out of nowhere, Aya wrapped her arms around the honey-blonde youth, startling him out of his wits. "Okaeri!!" 

"Eh??? Aya-chan!" 

"It was so _boring_ here when you weren't here! Ken-kun was no fun at all!" 

"_Oi!_" 

"And Yôji-kun was nowhere to found… Bet he had a date again…" Aya huffed in annoyance. "Like _always_, ne Omi-kun?" 

"That's an unfortunate truth," Omi nodded, starting to feel _pretty_ uncomfortable with Aya's snuggling closer to him. What was going on here? Is… Aya trying to _hit_ on him?! 

A chilling feeling ran through his spine, which made Omi to look over his shoulder to look at the eldest of the Fujimiya siblings. 

Uh-oh. 

The poor youth _really_ didn't know what is going on here, but one thing is for sure: he doesn't like the look on Ran's face. 

Not a good sign. 

"Anoo… Aya-kun… I…" 

"Manx's here," Ran said, his eyes never leaving Omi or his sister hanging on the youth. Cold. Omi could feel cold shivers under his gaze. 

Ken stepped in front of the scarlet-haired man, looking worried all the sudden. "M-Manx? She's here? You mean it's…?" 

"Time for you to get to work, _Weiß_," said the red-haired woman by the doorway as she was leaning against it, looking at the three men and a young girl. 

Two youngest members of Weiß looked at each other, both surprised of this unexpected visit. Also, worried about their future. What will happen to them now?   
  
  
**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 7: After the Mission 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

**Translations:**

**1. -kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**2. (o)niichan =** older brother   
**3. ja na =** see yah!   
**4. mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd   
**5. nani? =** what?   
**6. -chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females   
**7. imouto =** little / younger sister   
**8. sou ka? =** really?   
**9. hidoi! =** awful, mean; it's mean / that's mean   
**10. Koneko no Sumu Ie =** Kitty in the House   
**11. daijôbu =** I'm all right / I'm fine   
**12. iya =** no, that's not it; stronger than 'iie'   
**13. okaeri =** welcome back   
**14. anoo =** an interjection; well, um 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

First draft: October 19 - 24, 2003   
Second draft: October 25, 2003   


= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	7. Chapter 7: After the Mission

**Disclaimer: _Weiß Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Dear readers of this fic, I apologize for letting you wait for more than a year and a half for this chapter. It was unforgivable of me, but still please, forgive this unworthy writer for her errors. A lot of things have happened to me in a year. You can read about it more, at the end of this chapter. But until then, enjoy reading this long, LONG waited chapter of _"Lonely Souls"_; half re-written from the print out and the second half re-written from the notebooks. Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch with the fic…

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!)

**Category: Multi-part, shounen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU**

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß.

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic! But on this chapter, violence & blood will appear, so read this chapter with cautious.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 7: After the Mission

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2004 - 2005

"Manx-san?"

The red-haired woman looked at the girl who was hanging onto Omi's arm and then at the direction where the mission room was located at. "I think we should take this business elsewhere, from civilians…"

"Civilians? Now, hold on there, ma'am!" Aya had her arms unwrapped from Omi's and took a step toward the older woman. "I know everything what is going on around here! My oniisan told me about their… other 'job'!"

"I see. Even so, this is none of your business young lady. So you should go to the room while **we** are talking."

"Hey, I'm not a---"

"Aya-chan. Please, do as you were told to."

The girl turned around and scowled at her brother, but did as she was told to, muttering and huffing on her way to her room. _'Not fair! He still treats me like a child!'_

When Aya finally was out of the sight, Manx and the Weiß moved to the mission room, to hear out their mission.

"Now then. Here's your mission for tonight… your _last_ mission," Manx calmly told them.

"Last mission?"

"That's right, Omi. The Kritiker had come to decision to give you a chance to live a normal life… but only, after this mission. But I will have to ask you a question. Do you still want to work for the Kritiker or not?"

All four of them exchanged glances with each other, thinking through what Manx asked of them. Out of the four of them, Omi was the only one who truly hadn't experienced living "a normal life". Sure he had graduated from high school and worked at the 'Koneko', but those were his cover-ups to hide his _true_ job. Being an assassin.

And now Manx told them they have a chance to live a normal life. That chance Omi does not want to miss in his life.

"Thanks for the offer, Manx but I think I will try my chance to live my life again," Yôji stated out his decision to the red-haired woman. "Who knows, if I will work as an investigator again or something like that."

"Very well. How about you, Hidaka-san?"

"Eh? Me? Well… my chances as a soccer player are gone… but… I could continue working at 'Koneko' and as a coach for the kids."

Manx thoughtfully hummed. "That can be arranged. And you, Fujimiya-san?"

Ran sighed before he looked at Manx, "I would like to live with my sister as I used to live before all of this… now that she's awake. She has missed so much of her life already and I want to be there for her."

The red-haired woman sighed and turned to the fourth and the youngest of the team. "Omi? What about you?"

Omi was still looking at his hands when Manx spoke to him and didn't turn away from them. "I… I would like to…live my own life, Manx-san… Since my childhood, since the day Persia rescued me, I have been an assassin for Kritiker. I was trained to kill and taught to use computer, crossbow and daggers… but I have never had a chance to be a normal kid or live a normal life.

Three older men were silent. All of them knew that Omi hadn't had a real childhood, but never have they heard what Omi really felt like. They were a little bit shocked of hearing this from their youngest teammate.

"So you want to live as one, right Omi?" the woman calmly spoke to the honey-blonde youth.

With hope and slight sadness in his blue eyes, Omi finally looked up at Manx and nodded. "Hai, I would like that very much."

Never have Ran saw that kind of look in Omi's eyes before. Such sadness, and yet there was also hope within them.

"Very well. If that's your decision, all of yours, then it shall be. But the Kritiker will help you start your new lives and give you new background information so the people won't be too suspicion of your disappearing and re-appearing. With the help of Omi, of course."

Omi nodded, smiling.

"Now then. For your last mission," Manx opened the file she was carrying. Since the death of Persia, it didn't seem right for Manx to use Persia's method giving Weiß new mission through VHS and that was the reason why she is carrying a file with her. Members of Weiß knew this.

"Your last mission is quite simple. Lately, some of agents of Kritiker had found traces of drug dealers on the streets."

"What else is new?" Yôji asked, bored.

"They were selling opium, which had an unknown drug within them. Whatever this unknown drug is, it had already killed five people within a week. According to the police files, the buyer who had bought the opium had died two days later. Whether they were criminals or not."

"You mean that some civilians had bought opium from them?" Omi was taken by surprised hearing this.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do they have any clues of the dealers?"

"No. But the Kritiker has. What we know about them so far is that the dealers are minions. Working for this man," Manx showed them picture of a man in middle age with gray-black hair. "Ikeda Takashi."

"Isn't he the owner of a computer company?" Omi looked at the photo.

"Yes, he is."

Yôji whistled. "Some cover up for this guy. This is no ordinary 'bad guy'."

"Lately, his company hasn't been quite successful," Omi told them as he remembered reading about it from the papers. "In fact, the company **was** close being bankrupted, but for some odd reason, it was saved from it."

"And then the drug dealing stepped in and saved the man's ass." Yôji bluntly pointed out.

"No. He has been dealing with drug business a long time now. But the police haven't found any evidence about it. And the drugs back then were… "clean" and haven't caused any deaths."

"So our mission is…" Ran raised an eyebrow at her.

"…To hunt down the evil and save the innocent lives, before the tainted drug will take more lives."

**0000000**

Before the mission was put in action, Omi began to look for more information on Ikeda's company and history with his laptop – only finding them to be clean in public eyes. But when he began to gather more information, he found the same information and evidence that Manx had given them two days ago.

While searching for more information about Ikeda's drug dealing, Omi came across with a helpful information for their mission. It seemed that Ikeda Takashi was having a company party in two days from now. Holding a celebration for the "unexpected" success.

Honey-blonde boy smiled. This will be quite helpful aid for the mission. It was time for the Weiß begin their mission.

**0000000**

"Tell me again, why is it that you and I must be in a look out, _chibi_?"

_"Because, we all know very well that if we let **you** to blend into the party group, you would only start looking for beautiful women. And **that** would be a waste of time and not to mention our **mission** is more important that women, Balinese!"_ replayed Omi from their headphones, starting to get annoyed of Yôji's continuous "whining". It was all the same. Whenever the mission took its place in a party or a club, Yôji began to complain that he wasn't the one to look for target.

This wasn't the only one, but it will be the last mission for all of them.

"Fine. I will be the "watchdog" in the hallway for guards and other "gorillas"," Yôji leaned against the corner within the shadows.

_"Good. Siberian? Abyssinian? Anything yet?"_

Ken was near to the dancing hall when Omi called for them. "Nothing yet."

While Ran was near the bar hiding behind the tall plants and looking for the target. "No sight of the target yet. What about you?"

Omi, himself, was at the security room monitoring the building from there and trying to hack into Ikeda's computers with his laptop. Both security guards were knocked out, lying on the floor. Young assassin thought there was no need to kill them since they were civilians doing their job.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," sighed Omi, "I haven't seen Ikeda from where, either. Hey, wait a minute… Abyssinian! Siberian! I found him!"

_"Where is he?"_

"Not far from your right side, Abyssinian! He's leaving from the party with three men! Do you see him?"

Down at the bar, Ran did saw Ikeda and the three men. "I see them. I'm going after them. Bombay, get yourself out of there. Just in case"

_"I'm on my way in two minutes!"_

"Siberian? You see them?"

_"Yeah, I see them. I'm going after them."_

"Hm." The scarlet-haired sword-wielder straightened up and began to follow their target, with Ken not far from him.

**0000000**

As he promised, Omi managed to clear things up in two minutes and was now trying to locate his three teammates. He downloaded enough information of the other dealers who were working for Ikeda for later uploading into Kritiker's databank.

"I will give the information to Manx after this is done!" Bombay thought out loud and ran his way to help the others. Just then, around the corner, he saw two bodyguards who noticed him and took theirs guns out to fire at him. Bombay managed to dodge the bullets and throw his daggers at their throats and hearts, killing them instantly. The guards gurgled before they hit the floor dead. The dead guards didn't stop Bombay and he continued on running.

**0000000**

Abyssinian and Siberian were following their target quietly, hiding themselves in the shadowed corners. Abyssinian glanced at Siberian, signaling him to be ready with a nod. Siberian answered to him, understanding his signal and they were off. The guards who were guarding by the doors tried to stop them but it was useless. Before they could do anything, they were killed by sword and claws.

"Now that the guards are out, we go after Ikeda," Abyssinian said emotionlessly.

"Tell me something that I don't know," Siberian joked at him as they entered inside, facing yet other guards.

Abyssinian got to his fighting stance. "That there are still more guards here."

"Bad time for jokes, Abyssinians," Siberian took out his claws, smiling grimly.

"You started it."

**0000000  
**  
"Oh? More guards on their way here?" Balinese lifted his eyebrow at the approaching men dressed in black and carrying guns. "I better put a stop on them." With that said he took out his wire, and aimed at the guards' neck level. That did the trick; he managed to knock them out for a while for him to run to the safer distance.

"Here's something to remember me by," the blonde assassin threw over his shoulder a bomb given to him by Bombay, which exploded immediately when it touched the floor.

"Heh, that's our _chibi_. You never let us down, ne?" He smirked and went his way to the others.

**0000000**

As Bombay arrived to help his two other teammates, he noticed them having a bit trouble with the guards. He loaded his crossbow and shot them.

Siberian noticed a body fall down from the corner of his eye and looked behind. "Bombay! I'm glad that you made it!"

"Yeah, sorry that I couldn't come any earlier. I had some trouble on my way here!"

"You and me both, kiddo!" The brown haired assassin as he made a slash at the guard.

"What about Ikeda? Haven't you got him yet?" Another set of arrows flew from the crossbow at its target.

"Abyssinian's taking care of it!" Siberian dropped the dead guard and cleaned his claws from the blood.

"I see!"

As they spoke, their leader-in-action was approaching frightened Ikeda by the corner, his _katana_ soaked with blood and ready to strike. Ikeda took a step backwards, away from the scarlet-haired man. "W-who are you people? What do you want from me!"

"We're Weiß, the hunters of darkness. And you're the evil that is needed to be executed from this world, so that you won't harm any innocent lives anymore."

What Abyssinian failed to see, was a hidden gun in Ikeda's sleeve, which was pulled out at the nick of time when Abyssinian was about to strike Ikeda down with the _katana_. Ikeda took an aim at the scarlet-haired assassin, but Abyssinian's instincts came to his help and he managed to dodge to the left before Ikeda fired his gun.

The gun shooting didn't stop there; in panic, Ikeda continued on firing his gun around the room, not caring whom he was really aiming at. He managed to hit at some of his own men, but not the Weiß, they managed to avoid the shooting.

However, when Bombay thought he was safe from the shooting as he landed on his feet, at that same moment, Ikeda took an aim at the youngest assassin. It seemed like the time stopped for the young honey-blonde when the gun was aimed and then fired at him twice. Bombay barely heard both his teammates' shouts and warnings, ordering him to take cover.

Bombay tried to move to his right, but one bullet did hit him on his left shoulder, the other on his left side, making him cry out pain and agony and then collapse on the floor, bleeding heavily. People before him were getting all blurry in his eyes, and he was panting heavily. Unable to stay awake any longer, he surrendered to the fatigue and closed his eyes, with one thought in his mind: Ran.

Abyssinian saw the honey-blonde assassin fall down, which made him tremble in rage and then he roar with anger. Sharply turning his head at Ikeda, glaring at with such anger he haven't felt for long time. Without any warnings, he ran at the frightened criminal with his _katana_ high above his head, bringing it down and then it was over. Ikeda's blood was splashed over the leader-in-action himself, on floor and on the walls. Abyssinian didn't know why he was feeling so much anger when Bombay got hit. He didn't have a moment to think about it when he heard Siberian's voice.

"Abyssinian! We need to get **out** of here, right now! Bombay needs medical help, or else he will bleed to death!"

"Bombay," the said man whispered. "Let's go then! Fast! This mission is done!"

"Roger on that!" Siberian took the wounded youth into his arms, and started to run to the doors, almost running to Yôji who was about to enter.

"Hey, whoa! Where's the fire--?"

"No time, Balinese! Bombay's down! He's bleeding heavily!"

"Nani! Let's get going then!" The all three of them made a run for it, Balinese and Abyssinian making the way clear for Siberian who was carrying Bombay by striking down the guards who were still in the building. There was no time to lose; Bombay's life was at its stake.

**0000000**

"Will he be alright, 'niichan?" Aya whispered sorrowfully and quietly as she was looking at sleeping Omi in a hospital bed.

"No worries, Aya-chan. Omittchi is a fighter, he will pull it through." Yôji tried to consol the distressed girl when Ran didn't answer to her question. "The bullet on his shoulder went through it and the second bullet missed his vital organs. He just lost a lot of blood, which made him faint from blood lost."

"Yokatta. I'm glad that he will be all right then."

"Me too, missy. Me too," the lanky man sighed in relief with her.

All his time at the hospital and waiting for Omi coming out of operation room, Ran has remained silent; he hadn't spoken a word since he set a foot to the hospital. It was no news for Yôji and Ken since they knew Ran to be a man with few words, but Aya was starting to worry about him as well. Have her brother been like this when she was in a coma? According to what she had heard from the others, he had.

"Maa, we better get going then. Omittchi will be just fine once he have rested well enough."

"Yeah. In matter of fact," Ken yawned, "we should all get some rest as well. I'm getting tired, and my muscles are hurting a bit from the yesterday."

"I won't leave him alone," a quiet voice spoke out. Yôji, Ken and Aya looked at Ran in amazement, with questioning looks written over their faces. "I will stay here and look after him."

"But Aya, Omi will be just fine. He's in the good hands now. You don't have to remain here…"

"I said that I will stay **here**." Ran narrowed his amethyst-violet eyes, staring right into the chocolate-brown eyes. _'I don't want to leave him alone…in a way; it was my **fault** that he got injured… I was not able to protect him.'_

"Geez, Aya… you sure are a stubborn one sometimes." Yôji scratched his neck in annoyance.

Aya smiled at her brother, "Ne, if that's your decision, 'niichan, then I won't be in your way. Just remember to rest and not stay up all night." Ran snorted quietly; she was acting like their mother in the past. No wonder why, since she resembles a bit of their mother.

"Now then, I will let the nurses to know that you will stay here and ask them to arrange you a sleeping place." With that, Aya left from the room. Yôji and Ken stayed behind for a while, but then they decided to leave also, leaving Ran alone with sleeping Omi.

Ran sat down on a chair that he had brought closer to Omi's bed, sighing deeply. _'Dejá vu. I've done this far too many times now. And I was hoping that I wouldn't experience this anymore. But then, here I am again, worrying.'_

"Omi, you said that you wanted to have a normal life after the mission. This is a small price to gain a normal life. But it will be worth for you to pay this price, eh? I will make sure that you will have what you have desired for long time now. A normal life."

**To be continued…**  
Next: Chapter 8: One Step at a Time

**Translations:**

**1. –san **a polite suffix meaning Mr., Miss or Mrs.  
**2. (o)niichan **older brother  
**3. –chan **a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females  
**4. hai **yes  
**5. chibi **a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.  
**6. ne? **a very common supporting word; eh, right?  
**7. katana **a Japanese sword.  
**8. nani **what.  
**9. Omittchi **a nickname for Omi.  
**10. yokatta **that's good.  
**11. maa **oh well.

Remember, this is fictional! 100 pure fictional!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First draft: January 10 – February 24, 2004  
Re-written & second draft: May 28 – May 30, 2005  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Writer's note continues:** I owe you an explanation for my long absent from my writings. And about WHY I haven't wrote any chapters or new fics for so long. (More than a year and a half…) Well, I **was** writing this chapter on January 2004 when suddenly, I received news on my grandpa who died from a heart attack in a hospital. That made me stop from writing for a month. I just couldn't continue with this fic until I've gotten over my grandpa's death.

Just when I was about to continue this fic, my rented computer crashed down. Just like that. (The piece of junk.) I was without a computer for 6 damn months and that just pissed me off! Oh, I could've used my dad's laptop, but I refused writing any of my fics with it. (That one just acted weird whenever I tried to write with its MS Word.) Good thing that I managed to ask the repair man to copy down ALL my works from the old computer's hard drive into CD-ROMs. My works were saved and I was able to print out the fics and see where I was left off with them. I began to re-write the next chapters & new fics into my notebooks.

But then, on June 2004, my grandma died, and again it made me unable to write any fics at all! The loss of both grandparents at short time was too much for me. (sighs) 3 months later, after my grandma's funeral, the writer's block came back to haunt me. On September, I finally managed to buy myself a laptop of my own. Even though I had the laptop, I still couldn't write my fics into my laptop – I simply was not in the mood. From autumn to spring time, I was busy with my Japanese class, social life and with my job, so I wasn't able to write them down… until just recently.

So that's the whole story, people. The reason why I haven't been updating for this long. Again: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I feel terrible about it, please forgive me. Thank you for the reviews and emails you've sent to me.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer: _Weiß Kreuz_** and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** Here's the 8th chapter of _"Lonely Souls"_; re-written from my notebooks. I'm also writing a crossover-fic at this very moment, but that have nothing to do with **WK**-fics. But stay on the look out for more fics from me, people! Until then, enjoy reading this chapter, people!

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / OMC x OMC / others may appear in later chapters

**Rating: PG-13** (for now. This fic **_will_** turn into a **R**-rated in later chapters!)

**Category: Multi-part, shounen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU**

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this **_is_** a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß.

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 8: One Step at a Time

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2004 - 2005

The next three days went fast, but not to Omi, who was still at the hospital, recovering from his wounds. But right now, he's starting to feel more stress, all because of a certain playboy who was visiting him at the moment. Oh, he could feel his headache coming back at him, with full force.

"You gave us quite a scare, _chibi_!" Yôji leaned in, which made Omi to lean back into his pillows.

"Mou, Yôji-kun…"

"Yôji-san! You shouldn't tease Omi-kun, he's injured!" Aya scowled at the lanky blonde while re-arranging the flowers on the table next to Omi's bed.

Yôji sighed deeply, "The kids of these days have NO sense of humour."

"If that's your idea for humour, I'm afraid to know when you're serious." Aya bluntly mumbled, but Yôji still heard her.

"Touché, Aya-chan." The lanky blonde chuckled, fooling around a bit and earning a soft giggle from Aya.

Omi in the bed just sighed and shook his head in defeat; same old Yôji, with same old tricks in his sleeves. Also playing a dangerous game with Ran's little sister. If Ran was there with them at the moment, Yôji would be beheaded for trying to flirt with Aya; especially when Aya **was** old enough in Yôji's liking. (It wasn't fair in Omi's mind. She's only a year older than him.) Omi heard the door open and saw who it was that: speak of the devil.

"Yôji-kun… Aya-kun's here," he tried to warn the tall blonde – with no luck. "Anoo, Yôji-kun…!"

"Kudô… what do think you're doing with my imouto?" He glared at the flirting blonde with full forge. Omi could already guess what was repeating in Ran's mind at the moment.

"Maa, maa, Aya. (Boy, it's so confusing to call both of you with that…) No harm is done here. So there's no need to get all excited about it."

"Mou, Yôji-kun… sometimes, you're just too much…" Omi sighed and fell deeper into his pillows.

"In what way, Omittchi?" Yôji teased him, wiggling his eyebrows at the younger boy, which only made Omi moan in embarrassment.

"Kudô, get out. You're bothering Omi's rest." Ran said firmly, keeping his anger from the earlier in check.

Was it her, but did Aya just saw her brother's eyes softened when he mentioned Omi's name? Well, well. It seemed she may **not** have to play the matchmaker at all, which also meant that her dream for cute _shounen-ai_ moments was closing in! (She could hardly wait to see them together!)

"'Niichan is right, Yôji-san." ("Don't call me that, it makes him feel old," the blonde man spoke out.) "Omi-kun needs his rest to recover fully."

"Mou, don't I've anything to say to the matter at all?" Omi pouted. Aya giggled and ruffled his honey-blonde hair for her own amusement.

"I'm afraid not, Omi-kun. You're the only one who's injured more than any of the other guys."

"I've rested enough. Fine, but at least bring me something to read or something to do. I don't like being in hospitals. I can't do anything around here."

"Here," Ran handed out the plastic bag he was carrying around. "There's some reading for you in it."

Omi was dumbstruck but still he took the plastic bag from the scarlet-haired man. He looked into it and gasped. "Oh wow! The latest issue on the latest laptop, computers models and hard drives! Some of the books I like to read! And look! My MP3-player! **Now** I won't be bored for some time! Aya-kun! Arigatou gozaimasu!" The youth smiled happily at Ran.

His heart skipped a bit when Omi smiled at him, and his eyes had a soft look in them, but Ran managed to look 'normal', showing no facial emotions or reactions. However, no matter how good Ran was hiding his emotions from the others, he couldn't hide them from his sister.

So it had finally happened; ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious and fearless leader-in-action had fallen for the young computer wizard: Omi. Now, her personal mission at the moment is, to give a tiny shove to her brother and the rest should be easy.

"Well, then. We're off then! C'mon Yôji-san! Let's leave Omi-kun for his well-earned rest!"

"W-what! I just came here…!"

"Ne, 'niichan? Are you coming with us?"

Ran looked at her sister; he just knew something was up with her. "No, not just yet. I'll stay with Omi for a while. You go ahead. And oh, Kudô… hands off of my imouto. Or else…" he finished the last sentence with a glare; a warning for the lanky blonde. But alas, the man he was glaring at paid no heed to him as he kept on flirting with Aya when they stepped out of the door. (Of course, she did not answer to his flirting but she wasn't ignoring him either.)

"Calm down, Aya-kun. You know that Yôji-kun's like that sometimes."

"Try **most** of the time…"

"So true," Omi dropped his head down in embarrassment.

"Are you really alright, Omi?"

"Eh?" Omi looked up and was staring into Ran's amethyst-violet eyes with his deep blue ones. Omi blushed a bit before he quickly turned to look elsewhere. Dear lord, he could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, ready to pop out. "I-I'm fine, Aya-kun. You heard what the doctor said; I'm going to be all right after good rest."

Ran didn't said a word, but then he let out a deep sigh and moved closer to the honey-blonde youth, so that he was sitting on his bed. "I'm… glad that you made it safe, Omi." He patted gently on the top of the boy's head in relief. "I'm glad…"

_'Aya-kun…'_ Omi blushed even more.

"One more thing: call me Ran. Now Aya-chan's awake, you might as well start calling me by my birth name: Ran."

"Ran," Omi mumbled the name softly, getting used to the sound of it. A smile appeared to his lips when he turned to look at the scarlet-haired man. "It'll take some time, but I will try to call you by that name, _Ran-kun_."

**00000000**

Four days later, Omi was finally signed off from the hospital when the doctors let them know that he was recovered enough and he could go home. Though the news was a good one, but still, that didn't stop Ken or Aya from babying him. The moment when Omi entered into the 'Koneko' to go to work, immediately, he was shooed away by both Ken and Aya.

Boy, talk about two mother hens. As if one wasn't enough, now there were two under the same roof. Omi sighed as he stomped his way back to his room, mumbling about 'boredom taking its second part' and 'over-protecting friends'.

How annoying, even for Omi – again, he has been banned from his work until they (Ken and Aya) are completely sure Omi's well enough to work. (As if he wasn't at the moment.)

Omi sighed and fell over to his bed, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. During his time at the hospital, Manx came to visit him, asking for him to re-create their background for them to live a normal life once again. It was a tough for him to help Manx to create their pasts when the other members of Weiß weren't there with him. But they managed to come up with a suitable past for themselves. They will continue on working at the 'Koneko's' as florists. Only exceptions were Ken and Omi himself; Ken will continue with his coaching soccer to the kids and Omi will continue with his studying at the local university he managed to get in. As for their pasts, well, they were written down into the files for all of them to learn them.

Though Manx did warn them that the Kritiker **might** still need their aid with the minor things such as Omi's talents as a hacker. But that was only a small favour, which Omi would do gladly for Manx. Besides all of that, right now all of them have been freed from being the hunters of darkness: Weiß. From this day on, they are free.

**00000000**

"Hoo, so this kind of background and past you gave to me, eh?" Yôji smiled lazily after reading the file Manx have given to him and to the others. (She even gave one for Aya since she was Ran's little sister and part of his new past.) "Investigator gone wandering around the world after his "death" as someone else, hiding before coming here, eh? Smooth, Manx, very smooth."

"It was Omi's idea, Kudô-san," she told him. "It seemed close to your situation and your personality." Yôji knew what she meant by that. Asuka. Her death did sting him when he woke up from his unconsciousness in Kritiker's medical room.

"Wai! 'Niichan's and mine pasts didn't change a much! Well, except that instead of being an assassin when I was in a coma, 'niichan has been working as a waiter (like he used to before) and then as a florist with the guys!"

"Mine, on the other hand, is close to Aya-chan's situation; spending most of the time at the hospital, recovering from the explosion in the warehouse. But then taking a part time job as a coach for the kids' soccer team and working at the 'Koneko'." Ken read his file for the others. "Not only that, my name has been cleared out from the drug usage and sabotaging the soccer game I once was in."

"That's wonderful, Ken-kun!" Aya squealed and then leaned closer to Omi, trying to have a peek of Omi's file and his past. "What about you, Omi?"

"Well, my past is kind a tragic one, but it makes more sense in my case. Manx and I created a past for myself, which is quite close to my real one." Omi said, smiling weakly at his friends. Even when it has been over for months, it seemed that the ghosts of the Takatori family still haunted him.

Aya blinked, but when Omi gave her his file to read and after finished reading it, the blue-haired girl finally understood. Poor Omi. "I'm sorry, Omi-kun. I didn't know that you were…"

"Yeah. I should've told you much earlier, but I didn't find the right words. My own father, he didn't pay the kidnappers the ransom they asked for and he abandoned me. It was a good thing that the police found me in time before they could kill me." _'Good thing that the file didn't exactly told her **whose** son I really am. I'll have to tell her someday.'_

Everyone was silent in the room. The others knew how tough it was for Omi to remember the past he forgot due to the amnesia he received when he was a child.

After minutes of silence, Omi turned to look at Aya, smiling at her gently, "It's alright, Aya-chan. I'm fine now. After all, once I came to know of all of you, I feel like, **you** are my family now. The ones that I can relay on and trust."

"You got that right, _chibi_. You can always trust on us."

("Mou, when will you **ever** going to stop calling me with that?")

("Try, **never**, _chibi_.")

A pale hand clasped over Omi's shoulder, comforting him and trying to take his mind away from his dark past. The honey-blonde youth was startled but when he saw who it was, he sighed. His heart starting to be rapidly in his chest again.

"For once, Kudô is right about something." (Yôji let out an aggravated sigh after hearing that.) "You can trust on us, Omi. We will be there for… always." Ran reassured the boy before him.

"Same goes with me too, Omi." The brunette man smiled brotherly at the smaller boy.

"Me too, Omi-kun!" Aya jumped off of the sofa next to him.

Manx stepped in, "You know where to find me when you need me, Omi."

"Minna-san," Omi mumbled in awe, feeling touch from the others' concern over him, "Arigatou…"

"Hey, no sweats, _chibi_." Yôji grinned.

The said _'chibi'_ groaned; was it so hard for Yôji to stop calling him that? His only hope now was that he would grow a bit taller so he wouldn't be a _'chibi'_, anymore.

**00000000**

From their first "retirement" day, things went well for them. It was summer vacation for Aya, so she will be at the 'Koneko's' to help the others. And, of course, earn some money for her education – as if the Kritiker hadn't given them enough money to help them out.

Although they had enough money to start their new lives, they still wanted to work to earn their own money, legally.

"Mou… boring… the business here doesn't go so well today," Aya complained while lying over the counter in their new flower shop. "How can you do it, Omi-kun?"

"Ah, well. I'm used to it. The business is either busy or slow. To tell you the truth, I like it this way, **now** I can actually do some **work** around here."

The girl sighed in boredom again. "Workaholic."

Omi laughed at her mumblings, making her laugh as well. After having a good laugh, it finally eased, and Aya leaned against the counter table to look at Omi. Now was her chance it ask Omi, what he felt about her brother.

"Ne, Omi-kun?"

"Hai, what is it?"

"What do you think of 'niichan?"

Omi blushed slightly before answering for her. "Aya-ku- I mean, Ran-kun? W-well, he's a good friend and he… er, he…"

"Only a _good_ friend, eh? Nothing else…?" Aya hinted at him, urging him to confess more of his feelings and thought of her brother.

Omi sweated; she knew of his feelings for her brother? How? Was he **that** obvious? Nice hue of red appeared over his cheeks and nose when he saw Aya's look at him; he was. The honey-blonde boy sighed deeply in surrender. No way denying it anymore, she had to know. Oh, what will she say to him about it?

Again, he sighed before he looked into Aya's eyes, "Yes, I do have feelings for Ran-kun. I had them for some time now, but I wasn't so sure of them. I kept them as a secret until I knew for sure what I felt about him." He let out a deep breath when he sat down on a chair. If it was this hard to confess his feelings for Ran to his sister, how will he managed to confess them to the man himself?

"Before you woke up from your coma, I finally realized what my feelings for him were; it was love. Not as a brotherly love or a love of a friend, but as a **lover**." There, he had said it. A tiny part from the heavy burden has been lifted off of his shoulder, but still, not all of them.

Awkward silence came between them, with Aya staring at him with an expressionless look over her face. He had to admit it; Aya did look like Ran at the moment. Scary. He sighed in relieved when Aya began to smile sweetly at him; good, she was not mad at him. Or so he hoped for it.

"I knew it. I was right all along!" Aya jumped up and went to give Omi a hug, squealing happily. (And a tad too loudly to Omi's liking, his ears began to ring.)

Omi blinked once what she said hit deeply into his mind. "Wait a minute… you _knew_? You knew about my feelings for Ran-kun all this time when you came to live with us?"

"Well, not exactly knew, but I had hunches about your feelings for 'niichan," she winked at him. "You're so _kawaii_! Having feelings for my 'niichan!" She pinched his cheeks in delight.

"Uwaa! Yamete kudasai! Itee yo!"

Even though she didn't listen to his pleads, Aya did let go of him and began to have one of her _shounen-ai_ dreams. "Ah, I can see you two together in my mind… so _kawaii_!"

_'I didn't know Aya-chan being a shounen-ai-fan…I wonder if Ran-kun knows it,'_ Omi rubbed his sore cheeks. _'Probably, after all, he used to live with her before all this.'_

"Now," she started as she was plotting something, "you've to confess your feelings for 'niichan. Or have **him** confess his…"

"Nani! Now, wait a sec! What do you mean by that!"

Aya turned to look at him in puzzled. "What are you talking about? Do you mean to say, that you weren't planning to tell your feelings for 'niichan?"

Omi blushed, "W-well… no! I mean, yes! I mean—! Oh, I don't know **what** I mean!" Whole situation was starting to frustrate him. "I don't know…" He mumbled.

"Well, running away from your emotions or **hiding** them won't help at all. You will have to speak out or else they will haunt you for the rest of your life." Aya patted his head, "Besides, I've noticed how my brother looks at you and reacts whenever someone is close to you. That's enough evidence for me of **his** feelings for you."

Speechless, that's what he felt like when Aya told her opinion of her brother, but then started to make sense to him. About what had happened around him; Ran being pissed off when Omi took some time off to hang out with Ryoji, Ran giving glares at his own sister whenever Aya hugged Omi or teased him. It made all sense to him now! And he used to the genius of whole team when they work for the Kritiker, some genius he was now.

"Are you… sure about that, Aya-chan?"

"Positively sure, Omi-kun! If you don't believe me, we can always corner 'niichan and ask himself about it!"

"I don't think Ran-kun will like that…" Omi mumbled unsure about all of this.

"You're probably right about that…" Aya nodded. "But still, one step at a time, ne? You do have to ask him or at least **tell** him what you feel about him. He has the right to know."

_'One step at a time, eh?'_ Omi scratched his neck thoughtfully. _'She's right, and so was Ryoji-kun. I've to tell him… no matter what will happen after that.'_

Had the two of them looked behind them, and at the door, which leaded to the backroom, they would've noticed that they were being watched by someone. Someone, whose hair was scarlet and had amethyst-violet eyes; Ran.

He was just about to enter into the shop when he heard them talking, about him and Omi; and Omi's confession.

**To be continued…**  
Next: Chapter 9: Confessions  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Translations:**

**1. chibi **a preshrunk version of a character; also literally means 'kid'.  
**2. mou **a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd.  
**3. –kun **a suffix used for people of equal / younger age and equal (social) standing.  
**4. –chan **a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females  
**5. anoo **an interjection; well, um…  
**6. imouto **little sister / younger sister.  
**7. maa, maa **now, now.  
**8. Omittchi **a nickname for Omi.  
**9. shounen-ai **boy-love.  
**10. (o)niichan **older brother.  
**11. –san **a polite suffix meaning Mr., Miss or Mrs.  
**12. ne? **a very common supporting word; eh, right?  
**13. Koneko **kitten or kitty.  
**14. minna **everyone / everybody.  
**15. arigatou (gozaimasu) **thank you (very much).  
**16. hai **yes.  
**17. kawaii **cute.  
**18. yamete kudasai **please, stop it!  
**19. itee yo! **that hurts!  
**20. nani! **what!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First draft: February 25, 2004 – February 29, 2004  
Re-written & second draft: May 31 – June 03, 2005  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Disclaimer:** _Weiß Kreuz_ and its characters are properties of Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Project Weiß, Marine Entertainment, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story & the non-WK characters that will appear into this story.**

**Writer's note:** +peeks in under the table+ Alrighty then, this was re-written from the notebooks as well. I only post one chapter this time. Next time, though, will be two chapters. Until then, enjoy reading this one! 

**Pairings:** Ran + Omi / Ken + Yôji (I decided to add this coupling into the fic as well… more is on its way…) 

**Rating: T** (for now. This fic soon will turn into an **M**-rated!) 

**Category:** Multi-part, shounen-ai, yaoi, definitely an AU 

**Fiction note:** Takes after the ending of the anime. Remember, that this is a sequel to the prequel _"Something Much More"_-fanfic. Every soul has someone. Every soul needs someone. Ran is becoming more his old self again… and less the Abyssinian of Weiß. 

**Warning:** This fic contains mild male x male relationship. If you're bothered with that please, leave! Those who aren't bothered and are matured enough, enjoy reading the fic!

* * *

An Weiß Kreuz Fanfiction 

**LONELY SOULS **

Chapter 9: Confessions 

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2004 - 2005

* * *

_"I finally realized what my feelings for him were; it was love. Not as a brotherly love or a love of a friend, but as a **lover**."_

Those words were Omi's and they kept haunting him in his mind, all day long. Ran didn't know what to think of it. First time in his life as a recently became ex-assassin, he was clueless, unable to shake off the feeling of relief and happiness which was growing stronger within him. 

It had been long time since he had heard confession of love – none of those childish ones that he hears every time at the flower shop from his fan girls, but a genuine confession. Last time he had heard anything like that was his time at high school. 

The thing was: what ever will he do now that he accidentally heard it? How will confront Omi… after coming to a conclusion that he too has feelings for him?

* * *

"Eeh, this is the **third** time in this week that Ay- I mean, **Ran** changed the schedule with me. I wonder why he's doing this?" Ken asked as he replaced the boxes a bit far from the doorway, so nobody would stumble on them (mainly him) and fall down. 

Omi looked a little bit down when he heard him. "I don't know… maybe he wants some time with Aya-chan…" 

"Could be." 

"Speaking of which, where's Yôji-kun? He should be here by now," Omi looked around for their lanky blonde playboy. "Honestly, what ever will I do with him…?" 

"Where do you **think** he is?" Ken pointed at the stairways. 

"In his room." Both of them said at the same time, with a mutual annoyed look written over their faces. 

"I will go and get him then," Omi sighed and went to the upstairs. 

"Gambatte!" Ken shouted out after him. 

_'Believe me I need all the luck when I try to wake up Yôji-kun.'_ Omi arrived to Yôji's door, knocked few times, but there was no answer. "Yôji-kun? Are you there? Yôji-kun!" 

No answer. Omi pressed his ear against the door to listen. All he could hear was Yôji's soft snoring and some sheet rustling. Yup, he was in his bed after all. Figures. 

"Mou… That man." Omi shook his head in disappointment and knocked the door even harder. "Yôji-kun! Wake up! It's already noon!" 

Still no answer. Well, he could hear him mumbling something in his sleep, and that was all. It seemed like Omi didn't have any other alternative. First, he needed to make a quick visit at the bathroom. Soon Omi came back with a watering can; he opened the door and went in. 

Downstairs, at the shop, Ken took care of the flowers, cutting off the unwanted leaves and arranging them for the future costumers when… 

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" 

"Ack!" Good thing that Ken **didn't** cut the flower into half when he heard Yôji's scream. Moment later, Ken heard someone running quickly from the upstairs. Golden-honey, blue and white zoomed past him and into the backroom. 

Only few seconds later, another rapid stomping was approaching him. When Ken looked up, he couldn't hold in his laughter. 

"Gee, Yôji… I thought the "wet-look" was "out"?" 

"That's… **not** funny, Ken!" Yôji looked around, wet and enraged. "Where did Omi go to?" 

"Er, I dunno…" Ken nervously laughed, sweatdropping. Apparently, Omi's method to wake Yôji up was **not** in the playboy's number one in his list. With a watering can full of cold water: cold water plus warm body equalled rude waking from a wonderful dream. 

_'I wouldn't want to be in Omi's shoes now,'_ Ken thought. _'Yôji looks so pissed now! Hmm… then again… he kinda looks good in his hair down…'_ Ken blushed at his thought, and shook his head to get rid of it. _'What on **earth** am I thinking!'_

"Are you sure that he's not here? Knowing Omi, he **never** misses his work here… **ever**! He's a workaholic!" 

("That's true… He doesn't go out and have some fun at all…") Ken fidgeted with the leaves. 

"By the way, isn't it Ran's turn at the shop? I mean, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that Ran changed turns with you again?" 

"(It's a wonder that he remembers some **other's** schedule, but not his own.) Yeah, it was and yes, he changed his turn with me… again." 

Yôji stretched his arms above his head, giving Ken a nice view of his bare chest and abs. Again, Ken blushed at his own thoughts and turned away from the lanky blonde before he noticed his reactions. 

"I wonder what's up with him, anyways? Changing his time at the shop all the time… Is Aya-chan gone as well?" 

"I haven't seen her either. It could be that she and Ran went out together." 

"Ah, the family bonding is a beautiful thing…" Yôji chuckled amusedly. 

"Just, when did **you** become such a sentimental?" Ken stared suspiciously at chuckling older man. 

"What's with the look? I've **always** supported the family bonding…" 

"…" 

Yôji sighed. "Well then, now that I'm out of the bed, I might as well drink some coffee. (That doesn't mean that Omi's off the hook…)" 

Ken sweatdropped as he watched the lazy blonde go to the kitchen. When he was gone from his sight, Ken peeked at the backroom, noticing that Omi had been observing them since Yôji stepped into the shop. 

"Omi, you do know that he's planning something for you… for pulling a stunt like that. (Though I've been tempted to do the same thing for couple of times…)" 

"Yeah, I know. But whatever he has in his mind, I can handle them. I think." 

"Let's just hope so, Omi. Now then, should you get back to work?" Ken scowled at the younger boy. 

Omi laughed at Ken's attempt being serious and taking Ran's role. "Ken-kun! Just when did you become Ran-kun?" 

"Since the day he kept changing our turns all the time." 

Again, the shop was filled with Omi's amused laughter.

* * *

While the others remained at the 'Koneko', the so-wanted Fujimiya siblings were both at the park. The very same one from where Ran once found Omi months ago, after paying a visit to Aya at the hospital. 

Aya and Ran were sitting on a bench; Aya was feeding the ducks and birds with bread while Ran observed their surroundings. So many people at the park, it seemed. 

"Ne, 'niichan?" 

"Aa?" Ran turned his head a bit to look at his sister from the corner of his eyes. 

"Why did you change turns with Ken-kun… again?" Aya stared at him, with her eyebrow lifted up. 

"No real reason. I just wanted to be with you." Ran mumbled. 

Aya looked suspiciously at him; not believing what he said. "Liar." 

"Hm?" 

"Though you've changed much within two years, I **still** know you well, 'niichan. Something's in your mind, I just know it." Aya stated out. 

"What makes you think like that?" 

"Well," she started, looking at the sky for a moment, "first of all, you've been avoiding **Omi-kun** for some odd reason. I mean, you don't even eat with us when Omi-kun's around." 

Ran's body twitched. 

"And, you twitch everytime I mention Omi-kun's name!" 

_'Damn it. I thought I had more control over my body and my emotions!'_ Ran thought bitterly at his body's betrayal. 

"So, what's the deal here, 'niichan? Hmm? Spill it out!" 

But the scarlet-haired man remained stubbornly quiet. Not even looking at his sister anymore, only at the huge pond before them. 

"'Niichan? What do you think of Omi-kun?" 

Ran sharply turned to look at Aya; his eyes didn't hold the usual cold look anymore. They haven't been like that since the day Aya came to live with them. The amethyst-violet eyes of his have softened, all because of Aya… and Omi. 

"What do you think of Omi-kun, 'niichan," Aya asked again. 

When Ran didn't answer to her question, Aya let out a frustrated huff, she was annoyed of her brother's stubbornness. Only things she heard now were the voices of the people and sound of the birds. Still, that didn't mean that Aya was giving up. 

So the both of them sat on the bench in silent; neither of them spoke a word. 

Finally, after an hour, Ran sighed in defeat and began to talk with Aya. 

About Omi.

* * *

It was evening and the 'Koneko' had been already closed for the day. Currently, Omi was at the kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea while looking through the flower list and orders. So far, he got everything written down. All he had to do was to have them done before the appointed time. And also pre-order new flowers to the shop. 

Omi sighed into his steaming cup; welcome to the **normal** life. 

To some, this sort of thing would be stressful, but not to Omi. He finds this quite delightful. (You try to live and grow up as an assassin, not having a chance to live a normal life.) 

That's right; no more killing, no more bloodstained hands… just a normal life. 

The sound of door opening and then closing made Omi to look up from his drink. Soon he heard two voices closing in; a young woman's and a man's. Ah, the Fujimiya siblings had returned home. 

Omi stood up and was planning to welcome back when something made him stop by the doorway. 

_"Are you going to talk with him, 'niichan?"_ Aya asked. 

_"Aa. Like you said at the park, there's no way out for me but to talk with him…" _

'"Talk with him?" Talk with whom? What are they talking about?' Omi's curiosity took hold of him and leaned closer as possible to listen more. 

_"Good. I'm glad to know that you've **finally** grown some backbone!"_ the younger Fujimiya said teasingly. Ran grumbled something under his breathe, which Omi couldn't hear clearly. 

The honey-blond youth didn't know why, but his heart started to beat rapidly. He brought his hand over his chest, as if trying to steady it. His heart beat even more rapidly when he heard the foot steps coming closer to the kitchen. Omi panicked and quickly went back to his seat and started to shuffle the papers again, as if nothing happened. 

Ran stepped into the kitchen and saw Omi by the kitchen table – from to looks of it, reading stack of paper and drinking tea or coco. (He knew that Omi didn't like coffee much, but occasionally he drunk it as well.) 

"Ah! Ran-kun! Okaeri nasai! Anoo, where's Aya-chan?" 

"Went to her room." 

"Ah, sou ka?" 

"Hm." 

_'Well… this is… awkward…'_ Omi sweatdropped, sipping on his tea. _'Here I am, finally alone with him… and… I can't say a word with him!'_ He really wanted to hit his head against the table for his shyness and lack of words. _'What will I do!'_

The chair scraped against the kitchen floor, making Omi jump in fright. "Uwaa! Ran-kun! You startled me!" 

"You were in your thoughts… What was in your mind?" 

"E-eh? Ah! Nothing much! Just the usual stuff!" Omi laughed nervously. _'Oh no! I'm avoiding it again! Aya-chan asked me to consider and to confess to Ran-kun! C'mon Omi! You can do it! Just speak out and tell him!'_

Omi gulped and opened his mouth, but was beaten by Ran, who started to speak first. 

"Omi, there's something I've to say to you." 

"Eh?" 

"First, I apologize for… ignoring you past these three days. From what Aya-chan told me, my actions forwards you had pained you." 

Omi gave a fake smile. "W-what are you talking about, Ran-kun? I understand if you wanted to be alone… I—" 

"Omi." Ran cut him off firmly. "Please, don't give me that smile." 

"E-eh?" 

Ran narrowed his eyes at Omi's smile. "That smile… is not real. Don't smile when you're not really happy." 

_'Hm? He… he saw through me!'_ Omi gaped at the older man. 

Something unthinkable happened, Ran's lips turned into a slight smile for Omi. "You always try to hide your emotions into that smile. On rare occasions, I've seen you smile for real." (With that comment, a blush appeared across Omi's face.) "Like the one I saw at the hospital when you were injured," Ran sighed deeply, "You've no idea… how it made me feel to see you there, lying in a hospital bed… looking so vulnerable." 

The blush over Omi's face grew redder. 

"But that was nothing comparing to the feeling at the moment when you were shot. Never – not even when Takatori Reiji was at sight – have I felt so much **anger**… when you got wounded. Anger, helpless and need to protect you." 

"B-but Ran-kun! It wasn't your fault! It was entirely my fault! I was careless! I-I…!" 

"Omi," Ran stopped his rambling, "I once made a promise to myself, long time ago. A promise, to protect you and to guard your back. Because…" _'This is difficult. But I'm sure of them now!'_

"Because…?" Omi looked at him curiously, feeling his heart beat more and more rapidly against his chest. 

Ran brought his hand close to Omi's face, stroking Omi's smooth skin with the back of his fingers. The slight touch over his cheek, made Omi shiver – not from fear, though. Maybe, just maybe… No, Omi didn't dare to hope too much, but still… the way Ran was behaving now… wasn't as you could say: "normal" for him. 

"I can't hide them any longer, my feelings, I just can't. If do, I will regret for not telling you about them." (Omi's eyes widened.) "All my time that I've been with you, I've learned to know you, what kind of a person you **really** are…" 

"Ran-kun… n-nani--?" 

Omi was prevented from talking, by Ran's chaste kiss over his lips. That was **not** what Ran had in his mind in the first place but seemed to work out just as well. If he couldn't say the actual words out loud, his only hope now laid on his actions, hoping that it would tell more than the words themselves. Also, hoping that the honey-blonde youth wouldn't reject him or was disgusted of what he was doing. 

The moment Ran kissed him; Omi's brains went all haywire with different thoughts, not to mention his emotions. Panic, relief, disbelief, hope, joy and… love. 

Finally, it registered into his mind: Ran kissed him. Ran **kissed** him! He just KISSED him! 

Omi leaned quickly back to his seat, his right hand covering his lips, and eyes wide-open in surprise. He just received a kiss from Ran! So that meant that… he… likes him as well? 

Unfortunately, Ran saw Omi's quick retreat as a rejection and was about to leave the youth alone, when suddenly he felt something taking a hold of his hand, stopping him. The older man turned to look, and what he saw was pair of baby-blue eyes, shining with emotions. 

"Ran-kun, don't go." Omi said emotionally. "I… I feel the same way…" 

Ran sat back to his chair, staring into those pleading eyes. 

"I… I've meant to tell you… about my feelings for you, but… I was afraid that you… wouldn't feel the same way…" Omi explained, feeling like he wanted to cry for some odd reason. Ran squeezed the hand, which was still holding onto his as a reassurance. 

The older man leaned closer to Omi's face, their foreheads touching. Ran whispered something to Omi, which made the honey-blond youth smile a genuine smile and to lay his head over Ran shoulder, sighing deeply. Ran accepted his closeness, wrapping his arms around the smaller body to bring him closer to him. 

Whatever Ran whispered to him, Omi looked happy hearing it. 

One thing was certain between them. After all the hardships they have been through; finally, they could freely love each other. Without any fears of rejection from one and another. 

**To be continued…**   
Next: Chapter 10: A Nigh Out

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. –chan ** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females.   
**2. –kun ** a suffix used for people of equal / younger age and equal (social) standing.   
**3. gambatte! ** good luck!   
**4. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; "drat", "rats", "geez", "gawd".   
**5. Koneko ** Kitty.   
**6. ne? ** a very common supporting word; "eh?", "right?"   
**7. (o)niichan ** older brother, big brother; _'niichan_ can also be translated as 'bro'.   
**8. aa ** "yeah", "yup"; a masculine expression.   
**9. okaeri nasai! ** welcome back!   
**10. anoo ** an interjection; "well", "um..."   
**11. nani? ** what?

* * *

First draft: March 11 – March 16, 2004   
Re-written & second draft: June 19 – June 24, 2005

* * *

**Ater words:** Wo-hoo! Done! What do you think, you guys? Good? Bad+sighs+ Personally, I liked this chapter. 3 Hmm, I should re-edit the chapter into better look... but I'm too lazy! Oh well, and now, to answer some reviews: 

**Joan Mistress of Magic:** Ack+falls down+ Alright, alright! Here's the new chapter! (Oh yeah, you must have read it already…) Hopefully you liked this one as well! XD   
**Memory Dragon:** Heeeyy… you changed your pen name… Anyway, glad that you liked Aya-chan's shounen-ai fantasy-moment. 3 I was worried that I over-did her personality… then again, there's no actual knowledge of what kind of a character she really is in manga or anime. (No, I haven't seen ALL the episodes of WK… only the first 5 episodes… ;.;)   
**Blade6:** Wo-hoo! Chocolate+munches it down+ Yummy… Looks like we both were in the same boat with our fics, huh? Anyway, thanks for the review!   
**Kasra:** +blushes at the compliment+ Thank you! Yes, it has been LONG time from the fic's previous update. (A year and half…) o.o But, I'm glad to know that you were able to remember the whole fic, even after the long absent. Also, it's nice to hear that you liked the personality I gave to Aya-chan to go with Ran's. 3 I always do like it that there's a nice balance between the two siblings.

* * *


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**August the 5th, 2006  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
First of all, I apologize for my LONG absence in writing! (A year! Almost a year from the last time I posted any of my fics here!) I've been either having THE major writer's block ever or I've been feeling lazy in re-writing new chapters or doing some other stuff, like going to school and drawing new fanarts / original pics, etc.

Alright then, back to another unfortunate news. All you readers of _"Demon-Priestess"_, I'm afraid to say that I've lost my interest on writing this fic and I've decided NOT to continue writing it anymore! I just can't think of the way HOW to continue with the story!

I'm so sorry my dear readers... Forgive this lousy author for doing this.

But the good news is that I will, eventually, continue writing new fanfics or even original fics. I'm more interested in shounen-ai and yaoi fics at the moment... also gender!bender-fics as well. For example, Goku (from DBZ) and / or Naruto as a girl fanfics! XD lol Not to mention writing crossover-fics and continuing with my Weiss Kreuz fic, which is YET incomplete! (Yes, I'm planning to finish my **Weiss Kreuz** fic, _"Lonely Souls"_.) Just wait, okay?

Again, I apologize abandoning _"Demon-Priestess"_ fanfic.

Yours truly,_  
M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel / k-tiraam (at devART) / Ktiraam (at Y!Gall)_

PS: I will replace this note with the_ LS chapter 10_, once I've finished re-writing the _LS chapter 11_! Yes, I've finished writing the 10th chapter long time ago but I still need to edit the chapter a bit. ((sweatdrop))


End file.
